The King of Dragons
by Lord Malevar
Summary: New born Spyro must discover what it takes to be the King of Dragons if he is to overcome the death of his father and the uprising of another Purple Dragon.
1. The Beginning

Sorry for deleting my two stories. I was getting so many hateful messages that i needed to delete the two stories and rewrite them into a different plotline instead of borrowing elements from the original stories of The Lion King and Sleeping Beauty.

This first chapter is going to be a non-musical chapter. I not going to be planning a lot of songs in this story. Only a handful of songs will be here. This chapter is going short and it will not have the Circle of Life song.

Also, to let you know, I will redo the Legend of Zelda but i will need time of how to rewrite it into a different story line instead of Sleeping Beauty's story line.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

The King of Dragons

The sun rises from the west when a roar of a dragon howled in the depths of the Dragon Realms. Numerous of animals have been called out for a new birth of a new dragon hatchling.

The Dragon Realms were a range of valleys, trees, a river, and flowers.

Sheep, bats, leviathans, turtles, pigs, fauns, fairies, cheetahs, and many more have been called to witness the new birth of a new Dragon Prince.

Over the horizon of a hill, every living being walked to the lower parts of the Dragon Temple.

On a balcony of the Dragon Temple, a red dragon named Ignitus was looking over the edge and saw everyone gathering on the outskirts of the Dragon Temple. Then a dragonfly flew from the lower parts of the Dragon Temple.

"Your Majesty," said the dragonfly.

"Hello, Sparx," greeted Ignitus. "I see that everyone has come. Go inside and tell the other dragons to prepare for my son's presentation."

"As you order, Your Majesty," replied Sparx. Sparx flew directly past Ignitus and into the Temple.

Inside the Temple, dragons of different colors were crowded around one single female dragon: Cho-Lei, Ignitus's mate. There she was holding a Purple Dragon hatching.

Ignitus walked into the room as the dragons moved away. Ignitus looked proudly down at his newborn son.

Right behind the red dragon, a blue cheetah in a green robe and a greed hood with a staff with a blue-smoke sphere in his left hand. Ignitus nudged his head against his mate's head.

"The crowds of gathered, my love. It is time for our son's presentation," said Ignitus.

The cheetah picked up the dragon hatching and carried him out to the balcony. Ignitus and Cho-Lei followed the cheetah to the balcony so that the cheetah can show the kingdom the new King of Dragons.

As the cheetah reached the edge of the balcony, he lifted the dragon hatchling in the air.

Shouts of happiness and joyfullness echoed the sky with stomps of earth-pounding feet and hooves. The creatures of the Dragon Realms cried out in joy that a new dragon would become the new King of the Dragons.

A glimpse of the sunlight had poured out from the clouds and shined upon the cheetah and the dragon hatchling.

Then the creatures down below had bowed their heads to the future King of of the Dragons.

"Now," said Ignitus. "The Cycle of Life will continue through... the King of Dragons."


	2. A Jealous Purple Dragon

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now here is a chapter of a jealous Purple Dragon.

also have a look at my youtube account:

channel/UC04TYAYAOHkM334d7ynLATQ

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

A curious spotted chicken wondered away from the Dragon Temple and stumbled into a cave behind the Temple. The chicken looked curiously around the cave it was in. There were bones of dead animals hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

The chicken turned to walk away but...

_THUP!_

A dragon's forepaw landed on top the spotted chicken. The forepaw lifted the spotted chicken to see glimmering yellow eyes of a Purple Dragon: Malefor.

Malefor was covered in purple scales and has yellow curved horns. He looked disgusted at the spotted chicken.

"Life is so not fair, is it?" he asked the chicken.

The spotted chicken only flapped its wings in horror.

"Even to small things like you. I never shall be the king I was meant to be now since that other Purple Dragon is born." Malefor spat a blue spark. "But as for you, I'm afraid your life long lesions has come... hahaha... to an end. Farewell."

Malefor opened his mouth as flames were about come out of his throat.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with unfried chicken?" a voice come outside the cave.

Malefor turned and saw Sparx flying into the cave.

"What do you want dragonfly?" asked Malefor.

"I'm here to announce that your lovely king Ignitus is on his way to see you. So you better find a conniving excuse for missing the event that happened this mourning."

The spotted chicken managed to free himself from Malefor's grip and pecked its way out of the cave.

Malefor growled. "Now look at what you did! You made me lose the only thing that keeps me happy: fried barbecue chicken."

"Ha. You'll lose more than that. His madder than a complaining Ape with an earring."

"Oooh. I will shake in _fear,_" said Malefor, smiling evilly.

"Now, Malefor, don't look at me that way," said Sparx, quivering. "HELP!"

Before Sparx could leave, Malefor slammed the dragonfly to the ground with his tail. Then Malefor placed his porepaw over Sparx's body.

"Malefor!" called out another voice.

"Yes?" responded Malefor.

"Release him," the voice ordered.

"Splendid timing, your Majesty," greeted Sparx, nearly grounded against his own will.

Malefor released the dragonfly from his grip and walked toward Ignitus. "Why if it isn't the king Ignitus who comes from Temple to mingle with me."

"No one saw you at the presentation of my son this morning," said Ignitus, sternly.

"It was this morning," said Malefor, pretending to be astonish. "I just feel simply awful for missing it. I thought it was going to be late this evening."

"Well as late as you are, as the Purple Dragon of the Dragon Realms, you should have been first in line," said Sparx, flying back into the air and flying close to Malefor's face.

Malefor clicks his teeth loudly at Sparx, which made him fly behind Ignitus.

"You see, I was first in line," said Malefor. "Until that little _replacement_ was born."

"That _replacement_ is my son," said Ignitus. "And your future king, Malefor."

"I shall think about that then," said Malefor, turning to leave to the back of the cave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Malefor," shouted Ignitus.

"Oh, no, Ignitus, maybe _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me."

Ignitus growled angrily and ran in front of Malefor. "Is that a challenge!?"

"Watch your temper. I wouldn't think or dream about challenging you, king."

"Really? Why not?" asked Sparx, demanding. "You have the powers of a of Purple Dragon."

"Well, as far as elementary powers go, I do have them," said Malefor, looking at Sparx then at Ignitus. "But when it comes the power of loyalty of the king's subjects, I'm afraid they will not take kindly to that."

Malefor left the cave.

"He is always a backslapper, isn't he?" asked Sparx.

"One day he will become the doom of this realm," said Ignitus.

They both left the cave and went back inside the Dragon Temple.


	3. The Hermit's Home

Now that you have read the previous chapter, now is the next chapter of the Hermit returning to the place where he lives in Dawn of the Dragon video game.

* * *

After the presentation, the Hermit had returned to his home land called Valley of Avalar. In the Valley, he lived in caves away from where other cheetahs lived but in a village.

The Hermit kept his distances from the other cheetahs so that he could live alone.

The cheetahs had thought of him of being a cheetah magician. They always thought the Hermit was always doing magical experiments on alive animals.

That is why the Hermit kept his distances from the other cheetahs so that he wouldn't be bothered by any comments.

The Hermit had went back to his cave in the far side of the valley. Once he was at his home, the Hermit had immediately went over to a wall of dragon carvings. He had started painting one with purple colors from his staff. The ball at the top was glowing purple.

"This dragon will be the greatest of all the previous kings of dragons," he muttered.

After several seconds of carving, he finished with a ceremonial crown painting from a fruit.

"King Spyro," the Hermit finished, giving a chuckle.


	4. Spyro and Ignitus

Sorry for taking sooooooooooooooo ssoooooooooooooooooo long to update the story. I was finishing up my first short story called The Legend of the Dragon Hunter.

* * *

It was near dawn a few years later. Spyro had grown into a fine dragonet. He found out he was a purple dragon like Malefor was; a trait that ran in the Dragon Royal family for generations. For some time, he would easily annoy his uncle of Spyro ruling first. Malefor was never paying attention when he kept hearing about his nephew gabbling about superior strengths and the dragon in line for the throne.

One day, Spyro got up early and went outside the Temple to see the western horizon before the sun was on the edge rising. Smiling, he ran back inside to wake Ignitus.

"Dad, it is nearly time," he softly shouted. "We need to get going. Wake up!"

Spyro jumped over a few dragons which grunted every time Spyro stepped on them.

"Sorry," Spyro said, after stepping on some of the dragons. As Spyro got to his father, Ignitus, who was sleeping with his wife Cho-Lei.

"Dad? Dad!" Spyro exclaimed, as he was saying bunches of "dads".

"Our son is still awake," grumbled Cho-Lei.

"At sunrise, his _your _son to care for," grunted Ignitus.

"Dad, come on, get up," said Spyro, tying to pull his father's head with his teeth. This caused Spyro to lose his grip and fell backwards. Then he head-butted Ignitus that wake up.

"You promised," said Spyro, angrily.

Ignitus, still tired, looked at his angry son.

"Alright, I'm up," he said with a yawn.

"Yeah," said Spyro happily.

Both of Spyro's parents got up and went out the Dragon Temple with him. Cho-Lei stopped as she watched Spyro and Ignitus walk on a pathway that lead to the top of a tall mountain. On the mountaintop, Ignitus showed Spyro the landscape.

"Look, Spyro. Every land the sun shines on is the realms we live, which is our kingdom."

"Wow," said Spyro, looking at how golden the sunrise was and a deep rich, green land.

"As a king of this land, he must be humble and true to those around him. When the time for him rises and sets like the sun, Spyro. One day in the future, the sun like set on me, and will rise with you the next day the King of Dragons."

"And the entire kingdom will be mine?" asked Spyro.

"Every speck of land the sun shines on," answered Ignitus.

Spyro looked around the lands and saw a black, blank hillside. "What about that place over there?"

"That is not part of this kingdom, Spyro. No dragon must never go there."

"I thought a king can do whatever he wants whenever he wants," said Spyro.

"There is more than being a king than getting away with certain things," said Ignitus, walking down the pathway.

"There is more than being a king?" asked Spyro, following Ignitus down.

In a valley, the two dragons walked and saw rabbits running, a few cheetahs practicing archery while one cheetah, Hunter, was their teacher, leaping. wingless dragons were gloating over fluffy sheep, herds of different fodder were crowded around a lake.

"Everything we see all live in a steady balance of nature. And as the king, you need to keep the balance from the running rabbit to the fluffiest sheep."

"But dad don't have enjoy burning the sheep's wool?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, we do, Spyro, but let me explain: when we die, our bodies dissolves into the ground. And in the ground, we become into plants and different animals of all kinds eat the grass. But so every creature, the old, the young, the tallest, and the smallest are all connected in the Cycle of Life."

"Ah, sire, thank goodness I have found you at last," said Sparx, fainted.

"What is, Sparx?" asked Ignitus.

"Oh, its, un its," grunted Sparx. "Oh, I had a thought now I lost it. It was right on my eyes."

But Ignitus looked at a butterfly that was in front of Sparx's eyes.

"Oh, it wasn't a thought, only a butterfly."

"Now, how about the news?" asked Ignitus.

"There are apes in the southern valleys," shouted Sparx.

Ignitus immediately jumped and began to fly. "Sparx, take Spyro back to the Dragon Temple."

"Dad, can I come with you?" asked Spyro.

"No, Spyro. When your older, you will," said Ignitus, before flying away.

"I never get to burn up anything," Spyro complained.

"Young Spyro, one day you will be the king. And you can burst those thin, smelly, unintelligent stiffs from sunrise to sunsets."

Together, they went back to the Dragon Temple.


	5. Spyro and Malefor

Hear is a new chapter for today. I haven't been updating this story for a long time now so I'm trying to get two chapters a day in. This one is going to be short.

* * *

Malefor was walking in a cave somewhere behind the Dragon Temple. He tossed away a few bones from his path.

"Hey, Malefor guess what?" called out Spyro's voice.

Malefor turned his head and said, annoyingly, "Of all the games, I hate guessing games."

"I going to be king of the Dragon Realms," said Spyro.

"Oh, good for you," said Malefor, sarcastically.

"My dad showed me the entire realm, and I''m going to have it all to myself," said Spyro, greedily.

"Yes, well excuse me for not showing eagerness. Too bored, you know," said Malefor, flopping his front body to the ground while keeping his head up.

"Hey, Malefor. When I'm the king, what will you do?"

"Scare the scales of the king."

Spyro laughed. "You are so bizarre."

Malefor looked at Spyro. "You don't have an imagination of what I can do. So, your father show you the Dragon Realms, did he?

"Everything," answered Spyro.

"Did he not show the dark hills?"

"Ah, no. He said no dragons can go there."

"You heard him right. It is gravely too dangerous a small dragon. Only the strongest dragons go there."

"Well, I'm strongest than the smallest dragons. What out...?"

"Sorry, Spyro, but I can't tell you."

"Why won't you tell me!?"

"Spyro. Spyro. I'm looking out for the care of my favorite Purple Dragon."

Spyro grunted. "Yeah right. We're both the _only_ Purple Dragons."

"All the reasons to be powerful than any other dragon. The Forgotten Realms is not a place for you to... Opps," said Malefor, faking.

Spyro eyes ignited with amazement. "The Forgotten what? Wow!"

"Oh my, I have spoiled it too soon. Well, I figured you would have to know what the place was at sometime. But you were too cunning for me to know what it was."

Spyro was about dash off when Malefor placed his paw around Spyro's body. "Promise this to me Spyro, from a Purple Dragon to another: promice me you will not visit that dangerous place until your bigger and older."

Spyro thought for a moment.

"No sweat," said Spyro.

"Now that is a good dragon. Now, you run and do your element lessons."

Spyro began to run off.

"And remember," called out Malefor.

Spyro looked back.

"This is just between you and me and no one else. Understand?"

Spyro nodded and exited the cave.

Malefor turned back and smiled evilly.

* * *

Ok, not as short as I thought but ok. what do you guys think of this chapter and the next? These are the only chapters that are going close to the Lion King. Later chapters will not be the same. The songs I'm planning on doing are Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Be Prepared, and I Can't Wait to be King. These three are the only songs that will be in this story.

From side to that, do you readers want me to change these two chapters: _Spyro and Ignitus_ and _Spyro and Malefor_ or just leave them as is? Leave a commit if you want changes.


	6. Spyro's Friends

Now, I'm starting to wonder if I am a writer. Then, here's the next one. I'll be using characters from the Legend series and Skylanders series.

* * *

Spyro ran from Malefor's cave to the Dragon Temple. He was on his way down to go see his dragon friends: the dark dragon Cynder, the dragon/phoenix hybrid Sunburn, and Flashing the gem dragoness and Cynder's friend. The three of them were plashing in a small pond. They seemed to be playing and bathing themselves in the pond.

"Hey, Cynder, Sunburn, and Flashwing," greeted Spyro.

"Hi, Spyro," the three dragons greeted back.

"I heard about this great place we can go to today," said Spyro.

"Sounds like sun Spyro, but I'm in the middle of soiling myself," said Sunburn.

"I'm getting ready to show my fashion, Spyro," said Flashwing.

"I'm in the middle of a bath," said Cynder.

Spyro signed.

"You guys never want to go anywhere."

"Well, today we are suppose to be working on our elements the Dragons Guardians gave us," said Sunburn. "Well, except for you, you're a Purple Dragon while we can only master one element. But for me, I work on fire, but that's strange because I'm part dragon part phoenix. How weird can that be? Being a hybrid? I mean, it's cool and all but I just think it's weird."

"Would you just zip, Sunburn?" snapped Flashwing. "It's weird is that mouth of yours. For me, my life is all about fashion. What is life without fashion? I mean, how could we live without some kind of fashion."

"Oh, Sunburn and Flashing," said Cynder. "You guys can't get a life without thinking about your duties. You both should start thinking life outside this pond."

Cynder turned to Spyro.

"What is this place? It better not be any place dump like the pool we went to two days ago."

"No, this place is more awesome than the pool," said Spyro.

"And where is this 'awesome than the pool' place?" asked Terrador.

Caught by surprise, Spyro jumped our of his nerves.

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "Around... the Twilight Falls."

"Twilight Falls?" the three young dragons spoke.

"What's so awesome around the Twilight Falls?" asked Sunburn.

"I'll show you the _realm_ when we get there," whispered Spyro, walking closely to them.

"Oh," said Sunburn. "Well, in that case, I'm game."

"Might as well go," said Cynder. "Can't think of anything else better to go."

"Something tells me, 'we'll all going to die', "said Flashwing.

"Well, Terrador, can we go to the Twilight Falls? PLEASE?" ask the four dragons, smiling big.

"Well, I guess spending a few hours at the endless waterfalls wouldn't hurt," Terrador said. "Sure, why not? You kiddies may go."

Terrador turned and left.

The four dragons burst into great joy and started running off.

"As long as Sparx goes with you, kids, to the falls," finished Terrador, leaving the kids.

The joy split faded into nothingness.

"Oh, no, not the dragonfly," complained Spyro.

So, the _dragonfly_ went with the four dragons as Terrador ordered Sparx to do.

* * *

Ok, maybe I'm wrong: a few Lion King references but not entirely the same. The next chapter will not be a musical, and I'll not be planning any musical songs in this story.

The next chapter will be about the four or three and a half dragons trying to escape Sparx's view.


	7. Twilight Falls

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it won't be a musical to remind you and there won't be any Lion King references. This is going to be a two part chapter.

* * *

Sparx was flying three yards above Spyro, Flashwing, Cynder, and Sunburn. The five were flying towards the Twilight Falls; they were flying over the gushing river.

"Come on, hatchlings," called Sparx. "The sooner we go _oh_ _awe _oh_ _awe__, the sooner we can be our way."

"Hatchlings!" Sunburn complained, whispering. "Why if calls me "hatchling" again, I'll turn this flashing, dragonfly into a flashlight."

"Hold your temper," whispered Spyro. "Once we get closer to the Falls and out of Sparx's eye-view, we'll be on our way."

"So what is this place _we'll_ really going?" asked Cynder.

"The Forgotten Realms," answered Spyro, still whispering.

"Wow!" said Flashwing and Cynder, aloud.

"Ssshhhh," shushed Spyro. "Sparx is still there."

"Oh, so how will we ditch the lantern?" said Cynder.

Spyro whispered about going into the river while tries to blend in the bright water, reflecting the sun's light. Sunburn would try to heat Sparx from a high altitude in front of the sun. And while Sparx would get toot hot and desperate to need water, he would fly close to the upper Falls while Cynder would try to electrocute the Falls. Spyro would try to go acsend above the river and they all make a mad fly to the Forgotten Realms.

Cynder, Sunburn, and Flashwing laughed when the thought about electrifying Sparx. They started to whisper about different ideas of when to do it.

Sparx looked back at the four dragons and flew to them.

"Oh, I could just see it now," he said. "Alleys of fire sparkling in the valley, hordes of animals throwing the flowers of romance. Oh, how I imagine seeing the faces of your parents on the day of Spyro and Cynder being engaged."

"Engaged?" asked Spyro, confused. "Engaged to what? Fighting?"

"Engaged to be a couple," answered Sparx.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in confusion, having no idea where this conversation was going.

"Speak in dragon language," said Cynder.

"One day, you two will be mates as the future king and queen," said Sparx, being specific.

Spyro and Cynder looked disgusted by the sound. Flashwing flipped on her back, laughing. And Sunburn started fly in the sky yelling out loud, "Spyro and Cynder sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S something something."

"She's not my mate, she's my friend," argued Spyro.

"Yes, it won't be such a good idea with two little dragons as mates," said Cynder, agreeing with Spyro.

"Well, you both are arranged to become mates. The King Ignitus and the Queen Cho-lei themselves planned this along with your parents, Cynder. The tradition of arrange marriage between two friends goes back to... um... countless generations."

"Well, when I become the next King of Dragons that tradition will be the first thing to go," said Spyro.

"As long as your prince, you _don't_ have the authority to do it," stated Spyro.

"Sparx, he dose happened to be the future King of Dragons, so why doesn't he just do it?" asked Flashwing.

"Because only the King of Dragons have the power and ability to only the prince has only no power but the mere power of a hatch... un... by Jove, it's getting hot. Is the sun drawing closer to this world?"

Sparx was sweating up like the waterfall.

Spyro, Cynder, and Flashwing knew Sunburn was in front of the sun's light and making extreme heat waves with his fiery wings.

Sparx flew over to the waterfall to cool off. Ever in his life has he been so hot by the sun's heat waves being sent down to him by Sunburn.

As Sparx drew closer to the waterfall, Cynder took the advantage and ran to the water. She blew a big wave of purple lightning into the river, electrocuting the water. The electricity rammed through the river up and down the river. In ten seconds, the electricity electrified Sparx's wings and himself.

"JEEXXXXXXXX," shouted an electrifying Sparx.

Badly fried, Sparx fell down the waterfly and dropping into the rushing river.

"That's it, let go now," yelled Spyro.

Spyro flew to the north, with Cynder and Flashwing following in from behind. Sunburn, who was still flying in the air, joined them. The four dragons flew to the north, towards the Forgatten Realms.

Just as they flew, Sparx barely climbed out of the river, with the help a root of a tree yards downstream. He saw four blurring visions flying over the Twilight Falls and over the edges where the Falls came from.

"Do-o-o-on't wo-o-orr-r-r-y-y abo-b-b-bou-u-ut m-m-m-me. I'm-m-m f-f-fine, t-thanks for asking. I-I-ll c-cat-t-tch u-u-up," said Sparx, electrified before dazing back out and falling back into the rushing river.

* * *

Well, that took longer than expected. I'm still working on my other books and trying to finish those chapters. I'm trying finish this book about a outsider who is a hybrid: a half human half dragon who goes on a Lord of the Rings-and-Hobbit-type quest to find weapons that would help him overcome a fallen dark sorcerer knight fro rising to power. I'm want to be done at the end of December.


	8. The Forgotten Realms

Ok I'm making some small progress but I'm managing. I am going too slow and too lazy I will admit that. So much things in so many places. Why can't life be more simpler?

To let you guys know, I haven't played the early Spyro game due to some brain disorders I had over a decade ago and parents lacking early video game technology.

**All Spyro characters are owned by Activision.  
**

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn have escaped the eye-guidance of Sparx and landed on the main ground surrounded by rocks and boulders. They were laughing.

"Yes, it had worked as we planned it out," said Spyro.

"Sparx is going to have a hard time getting out of the river if he ever gets out," said Sunburn.

"And we wouldn't have gotten this far without my mastermind," stated Spyro. "I am such a military genuineness."

"Hey, 'military genuineness', it was also our plan, too," said Cynder.

"Yes, but I planned it the entire thing."

"With us three," argued Cynder.

"Ha! I beg to differ," said Spyro, lunging at Cynder.

Cynder spun her tail at Spyro running legs that made him flop over. Then Cynder lunged at Spyro who was on the ground shocked. Cynder had his forepaws on Spyro's chest.

"On the contrary, Spyro, I _beg_ to differ," said Cynder.

"Oh, the prince just got owned by a commoner," laughed Sunburn.

"Get off of me," grunted Spyro, pushing Cynder off him.

Cynder got of Spyro smiling.

"One of these days, I'll get even with you, Cynder, and just..."

Spyro lunged for her again. This time when he jumped; he didn't know they wouldn't be rolling down a hill. They both rolled and tussled down a small hill. The little rolling ended when Cynder flopped Spyro on his back again.

"Oh, come on," yelled Spyro.

"It seems someone is lacking their fighting training," stated Cynder.

"Hey, guys, look," said Flashwing.

The two dragons not fighting slide down the hill and approached Spyro and Cynder, who was getting of Spyro again. Then the four dragons saw buildings that looked completely the same those in the Dragon Realms. A long castle laid in the center. There were buildings that floated in the sky, with icy coverings. The place was completely abandoned. They have come to the Forgotten Realms.

Spyro was the first to walk forward.

"The Forgotten Realms," he said.

They were awed by the many buildings that could fit a single dragon family.

"The Forgotten Realms, you say. I wonder why this place is called that," said Sunburn.

"Well, there could be a few answers, and I bet they lie in that castle," said Flashwing. "Do you guys think it has history books in there? There may be answers in there."

"Well, Flashwing, let's go and find those answers," said Spyro, walking towards the castle.

"HERE'S AN ANSWER!" jumped out Sparx, in front of Spyro. "The reason why this place is called the 'Forgotten Realms' is because these _realms_ remain _forgotten."_

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Spyro.

"King Ignitus is going to kill me when he finds us here," said Sparx, worried.

"Look what we got here: little Flashlighter is scared, ha," said Spyro.

"That's Dr. Little Flashlighter to you, scalyball. Right now, we need to get out of here before we are end up caught by Ignitus or something else. APES!"

"Caught by Apes," said Spyro, walking to an abandon house. "I wouldn't be afraid of Apes as I pour my furious, fiery blaze upon them. I would laugh at any Apes in my wrath of fire. Ha ha ha ha to the dead Apes!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Echos of laughter came from in the building behind Spyro.

The echoes startled Spyro, which made him run towards his friends. They, in horror, looked at the building's font door opening. From their view, they was a strong shadow inside. Coming out were three big, purple Apes.

* * *

Author notes: I decided to stop it here just of time consuming and keeping chapters short as possible. The next chapter will be continuing immediately after this one. So this is kind-of a cliffhanger but for this chapter, not the story.

P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far.


	9. Three Apes

New chapter and this time shorter amount of time to update. Joke: "dragin' " and "dragon." Get it?

**All Spyro characters are owned by Activision.  
**

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn, along with Sparx, looked horrified at the three big Apes.

One Ape was a disgusting, hairy wart-covered enormous Ape with one eye as a green, shining jewel, with several scars run across his demented face. The second Ape was wearing purple armor and has a helmet with seven long, purple spikes. And the last one was a gold-hairy Ape with a brown belt, and wears a tall purple hat.

"What did you hear, Assassin?" asked green-eyed Ape.

"I didn't quite catch that, Gaul, what do you hear, Conductor?" asked Assassin who was the armored Ape.

The Conductor, who was the Ape with the purple hat, was busy sharping an Axe with a flat rock.

"Yeah, I heard it, too; a dragon barbecuing us with a blazing fire BLAST!" said Assassin, thumping a hammer on his hand.

"It was quite by accident; a simple grammar error," said Sparx, nervously. "Eh, eh, these dragons haven't been learning their language lesions quite properly."

As Sparx tried to lead the four dragons away, Gual grabbed him by the head.

"Wait a minute, I know you," said Gaul. "You're the king Ignitus's little butler."

"I, sir, happen to be the king's right-hand dragonfly," corrected Sparx, getting his nerves back together and slapping the Gaul's hand.

"What would you be called?" Assassin asked Spyro.

"The new King of Dragons," answered Spyro, firmly.

"A king, ea? Do you what happens to kings when they go outside their kingdom?" asked Gaul.

The three Apes started to circle around the four dragons, thumping their weapons.

"This is the future king your taking to," said Sunburn, stepping in front of Spyro. "You can't harm him."

"Well, they can, they actually can, we are their territory," stated Sparx.

"But, Sparx, you said to me their nothing but thin, smelly, unintelligent stiffs."

Sparx was flying nervously with great anxiety.

"Ix-nay on the intelligent stuff," whispered Sparx.

"Who are you calling 'intelligent stuff'?" demanded Assassin, up close to Sparx.

"Oh, look at the moon. It is starting to rise, and the sun is setting. I'm afraid we have to be."

Sparx tried to hurry the four dragons to run away. They were stopped by Gaul who hammered out a hammer in front the dragon runaways. Gaul got in their way. The dragons were totally surrounded.

"Where are you dragons going?" he asked, slily. "We need some guests to stick around for tonight's entertainment."

"Yes, we need someone to...," Assassin thought for a moment. "_Draggin'_ a dragon's tail. Ha ha ha! Get it? Draggin' a dragon's tail."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" yelled Gaul. "Make me a dragon sword by using these dragons. Get it?"

The two apes burst into laughing. The Conductor started to move his pointed his arm in one direction as his mouth burst out, "Ninety degrees west. Ten cyclometers north. Little hatchlings moving away."

"Oh, shut up, Conductor, no one cares what you say," complained Gaul.

"Um," gulped Assassin. "Did we want a flee circus?"

"No, why?" asked Gaul.

"Cause there they flee," Assassin pointed at the four dragons running flying away.

At the moment they saw the Apes distracted at the dragon jokes, Spyro, Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn saw their opportunity and RAN! as fast as they can. Then they took off flying. But due to not knowing the place, they swung around different buildings. Into the fog they went flying without knowing where to go. But only to escape the Apes and their weapons. Drawing to a stop, they stopped and settled down near the castle.

"Did we lose those losers?" asked Flashwing, half (or a quarter) joking.

"Now's not the time to be funny, Flashwing," stated Sunburn, painting. "Hey, where's Sparx?"

There looked around and saw Sparx wasn't among them.

"Hey, where is-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Up went flying an object going up like a rocket. The voice sounded like Sparx. There was heavy laughter coming from a hole with oranges and grey smoke. Spyro ran over and saw the Apes laughing their heads heads off. His three friends followed him.

"Hey, about you pick on someone bigger than your size?" he shouted.

"Like the future king like you?" asked Assassin. He pulled out an axe-spear more shining than the moon's bright light.

"Oh, no," said Spyro, horrified.

The Apes jumped out of the hole, slashing their weapons forward. Then four dragons turned and ran for their lives. But before they could take their tenth running step, a puff of smoke appeared in font of them. They stopped within inches. And in the smoke, Gaul and the Conductor was in the smoke.

"Peekapoo!" they said.

Gaul whacked the four dragons with his arms.

Spyro, Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn went stumbling yards away by Gaul's impact. Spyro and Cynder hit a building while Flashwing and Sunburn disappeared into a swirling fog. Spyro and Cynder fell to the ground heavily injured.

The three Apes surrounded them with thumping weapons.

"Hold still and don't move. You won't feel a thing."

The three Apes were laughing as they drew closer.

"Hey, was it _her_ mother who fried her father, Conductor?" asked Gaul.

The Conductor, "The odds are... 100%."

"Parents are a bad thing these days esspely for dragon hatclings who don't have them," said Gaul, as the three raised their weapons. "Dragon parents who do not love their children. Too bad. So sad to see little die this young with no parents to watch them."

A roar loud as a truck engine echoed in the skies. The fog was light by beams of fire; fire of course burnt up the three Apes. Solar blazes of ice blew down from the sky, aiming at the fried Apes. They stood there like statues.

"I could be wrong," stated Gaul, in his frozen state.

Then the Fire Dragon Ignitus, Earth Dragon Terrador, Eletric Dragon Volteer, and Ice Dragon Cyril came flying down with Sparx. Terrador was carrying two injured Sunburn and Flashwing on his back.

Ignitus approached the three fried, frozen, wide-open-eyed Apes.

"If I ever see you harm my son again, you will be Gnorc meat."

The three Apes were moving their eyes each other other, barely could talk.

"I didn't know that dragon was your son, did you Assassin," asked Gual.

Assassin grunted, "No, I didn't know that. I never did."

Then they moved their eyes all the way to their left towards the Conductor. "Conductor?"

He groaned: "Yes, but how would I do I know that."

"That's enough," growled Terrador. He whipped his tail at the three Apes with one hard whip. The three stoned Apes went flying off in the distant horizon. "And that is how Golf was made: Dragons whipping Apes with their tails."

Sparx nodded at the King Ignitus who angrily looked at Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder got up with broken wings walked slowly up to the king.

"Dad, I-"

"You have disobeyed my commands, my son," grunted Ignitus.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Let us leave this place and pray we never come back," ordered Ignitus, ignoring his son. Ignitus took the first leave then Terrador, then Volteer, and finally Cyril. Sparx flew behind the Ice Dragon while the two youngest walked in the back, with their heads bending down in guilt.

"I thought you would be braver than a mouse," whispered Cynder.

* * *

As they walked to the outer boundaries of the Forgotten Realms, the sun was setting and the fog was lifting. From up top the castle's top, Malefor stood who had watched the entire scene. He looked in great anger and hate that the Guardians had arrived on time to save the young dragons before they could killed for entertainment itself.


	10. The stars

Ok, I took longer than I expected. But here it is.

** All Spyro characters are owned by Activision.  
**

* * *

Spyro was walking along side Cynder, who both were still looking down in guilt. Sunburn and Flashwing were walking behind Spyro and Cynder Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril were walking behind the Ignitus. Sparx was flying ahead of everyone else but behind Ignitus.

Ignitus drew to a halt.

"Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril, take the dragon hybrids back to the Temple for them to be healed. And Sparx, take Cynder with the others. It my son needs a lesson in life."

Spyro laid low if he was trying to keep a low profile from his own father.

Sparx signed and flew to Spyro and Cynder.

"Come along, Cynder. Spyro, you have my sympathy and good luck."

Sparx drifted away and Cynder followed from behind. Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril lead the two different looking dragons, Sunburn and Flashwing, in a different direction. Spyro and Ignitus were alone under a dusky knight filled with glowing stars.

"Spyro!" Ignitus called to his son.

In a great depression, Spyro walks to his father. He stepped into a footprint, which was Ignitus' footprint, dug deep in the soil. Spyro remembers how small and young he is compared to Ignitus. Spyro walked on closer to this angry father and sat down.

"Spyro, I am displeased with you when you have entered the Forgotten Realms," said Ignitus, sternly.

"I know," said Spyro.

"You would have gutted by the Apes. You completely disobeyed. And what worse? You placed those dragon hybrids in danger. Their parents would have been outraged."

Spyro was holding a gush of tears.

"I was trying to show I could be strong and brave like you."

"I am only brave only when they is danger. Spyro, being strong and brave doesn't mean you shouldn't go looking for trouble."

"But you aren't scared of the Apes."

"I was today," admitted Ignitus.

"You were?" asked Spyro, calmer.

"Yes, I thought I was going to see you die."

"Oh, I guess even the bravest and strongest of dragons can get scarred, huh?"

Ignitus nodded his head.

"But you know what?" whispered Spyro.

"What?" whispered Ignitus.

"I think the Apes were more afraid of you."

"Ha ha ha. Because no body must with the King of Dragons. Otherwise, this would happen."

Ignitus picked up Spyro and crunched him in his father's arms. Spyro struggled to break free, and he sunk from Ignitus grip and jumped at. They both playfully run before Spyro jumped at Ignitus again, holding a grip on one of Ignitus's horns. Then they both settled down.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"We're the best dragons, right?"

"Right?"

"And we will always be together forever, right?"

Ignitus lifted his head to that and answered: "Spyro, let me let you that a king told his son for many generations. Look at those stars."

Ignitus turned his head at the _Draco _constellation.

"The dragon kings of the past look down on us from that one constellation of stars."

"Really?"

"Yes. And when and where ever you feel alone, remember this: the dragons up there will be there to guide you. As will I."


	11. Planning

Ok, I took longer than I expected. But here it is. This is not going to be a musical nor the rest of the story, but I may make Can You Feel the Love Tonight an exception, if you fans (and critics) want me too. Marry Christmas to all.

(Going to have a Christmas reference and a cartoon-style reference.)

** All Spyro characters are owned by Activision.  
**

* * *

The three Apes have landed a hundred miles away from where Terrador his tail at them. The three landed and rolled yards and impacted into a rusty, ruined building that was near the castle. They all tripped and stubbled on each other and landing and piled over each other. Then they struggled to get off each other.

"Er, those wimpy dragons," shouted Assassin. "I won't be able to swing a feather for a month."

"A month is approximately thirty days," said the Conductor. "And according to the calendar, we wouldn't fight for thirty days. Dragons would come up and beat us up, and we will be unable to fight back. Which would mean we would have to use lighter weapons…"

"OH, SHUT UP WITH THE RESULTS!" snapped Assassin.

"And a bone fracture would be caused by…AAHH!"

Assassin jumped on the Conductor and they both were pounding each other with their bare arms.

"Take this, and this and this this this aaaaand thiiiiis, you stupid math teacher!"

Gaul, who was on a boulder, heard the two Apes fighting each other.

"Would you idiots give it a rest!?" shouted Gaul.

Assassin jumped back while the Conductor was thumping on a ruined house he and Assassin bumped into.

"Well, he started it," said Assassin, blaming the Conductor.

"Just look at all of us," said Gaul, walking down to the two Apes. "No wondering we are getting rusty metals and worthless metals that are very pointless in pointless entrainment."

"Er, I hate boring entertainments."

"I agree there. And if it weren't for the dragons, we wouldn't be running the circus joint."

"Man, I hate dragons and their breaths," said Assassin.

"So bigger," said Gaul.

"And scaly," said Assassin.

"And are they LOOWW- INTELLIGENT!" the two Apes and burst into laughter.

"Oh, surely we dragons can't be that bad!" said a voice that caught them offguard.

It was Malefor standing on the castle. His appearance made the Apes sign in relief.

"Oh, Malefor its just you," said Gaul, very relieved. "I'm glad you weren't someone body important."

"Very much like Ignitus," said Assassin.

"It would seem so," said Malefor, distorted.

"Now that's one dragon I can't stand," complained Assassin. "A fire dragon I couldn't stand in the least."

"If I hear that name and my spine just shiver," said Gaul.

"Ignitus," said the Conductor.

Gaul shivered just like he said. He ducked and cradled himself.

The Conductor laughed and he kept saying Ignitus three more times, making Gaul shiver in anger.

"You idiot!" shouted Gaul, banging his rusty hammer on the Conductor's head. "I don't know who's the worse: the fire-breathing dragon or your brains."

"Well, take this," said the Conductor, thumping Gaul back. But Gaul jumped back and bumped right into Assassin. The Conductor jumped forward and all three Apes brawled with bare hands.

Malefor was distorted.

"I can't believe I'm with a pack of idiots," he said, rubbing his claws on his horns.

The three Apes stopped fighting, holding each other by the other Ape's throat.

"Idiots?" said Assassin.

"I wouldn't say that, charmed friend," chocked Gaul.

"I'm amused," said Malefor, sarcastically.

"But I like. You may not be a king, but you are so amusing. And you did us anything useful today, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?"

Assassin, Gaul, and the Conductor have released their grips and looked at Malefor.

"I don't think you really deserve these hammers," said Malefor, holding out a trio of axe-bladed hammers. "I sent those four dragons to you and you couldn't even touch them with a forty-foot pole."

Malefor dropped the weapons and the Apes crowed around the hammers, knocking each other out of the way.

"Well, we would have done away with them if the Dragon Guardians didn't come to their rescue," said Gaul. "What are we are going to do with them? First kill them?"

Malefor smiled evilly.

"Yes, we will. And I have the perfect plan for that."

The three Apes looked at Malefor, confused.

Malefor flew all the way down, and landed on top of the three.

"First we're going to lure Spyro into to the Twilight Falls and then create a chaotic stampede throughout the Dragon Realms."


	12. Malefor takes Spyro to Twilight Falls

Ok, now I'm making some progress. Here is the one with the stampede. This is going to be a three-part chapter.

* * *

The next day came around. Malefor was showing Spyro around the Valley of Avalar. The Cheetahs were working in their village. The valley was lushed in deep green. Sparkling waves of water sparked the valley's air.

Malefor took Spyro near the Twilight Falls where Sparx was electrocuted in the rushing river.

"You wait by these falls. The king has a surprise for you."

Spyro was excited.

"Oh, what is it?"

"How would I know? That is something your father knows. It is supposed to be meant for you, the not for me. Spyro, this surprise is not to be spoiled to you."

"If you still, I'll act surprised," said Spyro.

"You're such a spoiled, rotten dragon."

"Come on, Malefor," begged Spyro.

"No, no, no, no. Absolutely not, Spyro. This is for you and your father. You know, it is a father-son... thing. Well, I better fetch him before the sun sets"

Malefor started to walk off.

"I'll walk with you," said Spyro.

"No," snapped Malefor, leaning his head toward the younger, smaller Purple Dragon. "No, no. You must stay be these falls. You don't want to end up in a big, bad mess like that incident with the Apes."

"How do you know about that?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, I'm your uncle. I know what happens to you wherever you may go."

"Really?" asked Spyro, embarrassed.

"You were very fortunate your daddy and his bodyguards were there to save the day. And between us Purple Dragons, you may want to sharpen those claws and teeth of yours, hm?"

"If you say so."

Malefor started to walk off, leaving Spyro behind to look at the falls of Twilight Falls.

"Hey, Malefor, will I like my dad's surprise?"

Malefor halted.

"Spyro, it is something worth dying for," Malefor smiled big and walked off, leaving Spyro to grind his claws on a nearby rock.

* * *

OOOHHHHH, what is Malefor planning? Find out in the next the second of this three-part chapter.


	13. The Apes and the Grublins

Here is part 2 of the three-part chapter. This is going to be short like the previous one. The next is going to be longer, maybe the longest chapter in the story.

* * *

The Apes were deep within a cave above the Twilight Falls. It was filled with Grublins and a single rock-skinned, lava-bellied, four spider-like legged Golem. Many were running up and down the caves, groups flying and running about, the Golem was in front of battalions of Grublins, and thy seemed to be in high numbers, ready to invade any part of the Dragon Realms.

The three Apes were being pushed around if they were invisible to the Grublins. The Apes had their fellow Apes in the caves to, but they were only numbered in dozens. The Apes barely got along with the Grublins due to their ugliness and their habit of of living underground.

To and fro, the Grublins were pushing, passing, and flying past every single Ape who was always ready for a fight, if things got out of hand.

Taking the pressure no more of the ugly Grublins and an earthquake-pounding feet of the Golem, Assassin and the Conductor walked toward the cave's entrance where the waterfall. Gaul was seen standing at the entrance.

"I take take those creatures of the deep anymore!" complained Assassin.

"They have thousands and we have like fifty Apes with real weapons," said the Conductor. "If we were to fight with them, the chances of us winning are about 152,256-to-1."

"Oh, shut with the numbers, Conductor," shouted Assassin. "I can't even take his brain. My blood is boiling with boredom. I got to run down."

"We stay here," ordered Gaul.

"Can I just threw down a wee-bit rock?" begged Assassin.

"No, we wait until we see Malefor in the high air. I don't want to risk killing him in this battle. His our only chance of living the life of real entertainment. If he dies, then we have boring entertainment. We wait for him to appear on a high cliff or flying in the air."

Assassin grunted with anger and agony.

For half an hour they have waited for Malefor to appear anywhere in plain site. Assassin leaned against the wall, the Conductor was washing his face in the river going out the cave, and Gaul was standing outside the entrance, overlooking where Malefor would appear.

And from a cloud in the sky, the Purple Dragon showed himself to the Ape leader who was brought with sheer joy with an evil grin.

"There is the Malefor," grunted Gaul. "It is time."

Gaul dashed to tell his Ape soldiers and the Grublins it is time to begin an attack all around the Dragon Realms.


	14. A Big Case

Here is part 3 of the three-part chapter done. What will happen to Spyro with a cunning plan by the Purple Dragon Malefor?

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Spyro was clinching his claws on hard rock, taking the advice from Malefor. Instead of grinding his claws, he was grinding the rock to scattered piles of sand.

"Make my claws sharp in rocks," whispered Spyro. "What was Malefor thinking?"

Spyro tried to sharpen his small, curved teeth with the flattest stones. Even those stones were getting torn to sand like shredded cheese.

Frustrated, Spyro threw what was left of the flat stones into the river. He laid himself down and crossed his legs beneath his chin.

"Sharping my teeth and claws, ba," he grunted. "I don't know if he's the best uncle or a small brain Purple Dragon."

Then Spyro could hear the sand moving. Spyro moved his up and looked at the sand, which stopped suddenly. When Spyro rested his head again, the piles of sand started to move again. Smaller, crushed rocks started to scatter from a soft earthquake. Boulders from the higher parts of the waterfall started to stumble.

Spyro got up quickly. Spyro could feel the ground beneath him shifting deep within. He could feel his body moving if he had an earthquake inside him. His claws could feel being separating from inches into feet. Spyro felt his tail slivering like a snake.

Suddenly, there came a rumbling of war cries from the waterfalls' summit. Small particles of dust spread out like a horde of bees and separated into two groups: one soared and the other trembled down.

Grublins!

Hordes of Grublins took to the sky and the ground. Some thousands of them were sprawling out like bees from a beehive. Armed with rocky clubs, they all headed down to one target: Spyro.

Spyro, who had looked in great horror, froze in complete fear. He quickly regained his consciousness and dashed down the river. The flying Grublins shot down shadow arrows at the running, Purple Dragon prince.

The arrows came raining down like comets on the sides of Spyro, but not striking him and he did not take notice why since there were maybe thousands of them trailing behind him. As Spyro headed down the river with the Grublins behind him, he headed down straight for a place where he did not know he was bringing the Grublins to: the cheetah village.

* * *

The cheetahs were gathered in their village going about their daily lives. Their were taking down old, cracked huts and rebuilding with new and firm wood. They were stocking up wheat in piles of grained. Just going about their normal lives.

Among them Hunter, who was present at the Presentation of Spyro, sat at the village's entrance, with his quiver and bow hanging from his back. He was overlooking the river and the lands filled with lushly green grass and the sounds of the flowing river. He could feel peacefulness flowing through the valley like the flowing river.

The chieftain of the village, Chief Prowlus, went outside to join Hunter.

"The day has been long and quiet," said Hunter. "Not a creature has been exited this day."

"Oh, come on, everyday has been quiet," said the chief.

"Not like this day," said Hunter. "I have a feeling something is coming."

"You always have a feeling something bad happening, Hunter."

"This time I know something is coming."

Suddenly, there was horn blowing; it was causing an alarm.

"Grublins are coming!" shouted cheetah, running around a corner near the river.

In the sky, flying Grublins were seen flying down from the sky.

* * *

King Ignitus was spending time in Warfang. He received word that moles were overlooking a certain construction site that was being delayed, due to a flu spreading through the mole population. The commanding mole of the construction site was telling Ignitus the flu was spreading like a swarm of bees.

"This was suppose to be a nursing for your dragon hatchlings," complained the mole leader. "Without my other moles, we're going to be delayed for about a month. "

"The flu is spreading fast and wide, even some of my dragons are getting the flue," said Ignitus, grimed. "Some of them are heavily infected with it."

The mole and the dragon looked at the slowly constructing moles slowly hammering and nailing wooden blanks to the other nailed blanks and pillars. Dragon statues were aligned in a single row like a battalion of soldiers.

"Do you need any help with this building?" asked Ignitus.

"No," answered the mole. "Only small creatures such us moles can fit through those small holes we built for your dragon hatchlings."

"Very well. You have my sympathies, mole."

Ignitus walked away from the construction site and into the crowed streets of the dragon city of Warfang. He walked to the lower parts of the city and viewed moles and dragon in the market places. From a certain spot, Ignitus saw Sparx flying up to him.

Sparx was flying fast like a prey running from its predictor.

"Sparx, what is it?"

"Swamps of fasting moving clouds move in the Valley of Avalar, heading for the cheetah village."

"Clouds? Cheetah Village?"

"Ignitus!" shouted Malefor, from the sky. Malefor was flying in a great hurry.

Ignitus annoyingly looked at the Purple Dragon.

"Ignitus, quick a swarm of Grublins are in the Valley. Spyro is also there."

"SPYRO?"

* * *

Spyro swung around the corner and ran between Hunter and Chief Prowlus and a group of hunters.

The flying Grublins shot down more arrows from the sky.

The cheetahs shot back their arrows at the Grublins, which were shot down with one pointy end of an arrow. It seemed that cheetahs were better shooters than the flying ugly creatures.

"It's the prince," shouted one of the cheetahs.

Hunter was shocked to see Spyro running in their direction.

"Prince Spyro," called Hunter.

But Spyro wasn't paying attention; he was so terrified, he let his fear the better of him. The only thing he could do was run from the terror that was a jam to kill him.

Hunter saw the young dragon running around a tight corner.

After keeping his eyes on the dragon prince, an arrow was shot down near his foot. Hunter blinked and shot back. Then he turn his eyes towards the ground Grublins.

"There are too many coming," shouted a Chief Prowlus. "And the prince is in danger. We need to call the dragons for help."

"Don't worry," said Hunter. "I know he is coming. There is that secret passage to Warfang."

* * *

Ignitus and Malefor were both flying in the secret entrance that lead to the valley and the village of the cheetahs. Sparx was flying ahead. A squad of dragon guards were flying behind the two royal dragons. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were among the guards.

At the end of the cave, they knocked down the door. As the dragons flew out the exit, hordes of Grublins, both flying and running, were everywhere before their eyes. Flying Grublins and running Grublins were tearing and shredding down trees and bushes.

"Everyone," said Ignitus, turning to his dragon subjects. "We must go to the cheetah village and help the cheetahs with this swarm of Grublins. And we must rescue my son from them, no matter the cost."

Terrador was the first to move forward.

"You heard the dragon. Let's move."

Terrador moved ahead of the other dragons and took off in flight, in the direction of the cheetah village.

"I must go find my son. The rest of you head towards the cheetah village."

Ignitus took off next in search of his son. The other dragons followed in the direction of Terrador.

For Malevar, he followed the fire dragon at a distance behind him. Malevar wanted to experience a father saving his son, and there was something he had planned; he wanted the Grublins to chase Spyro all the way towards the Floating Islands. And below the Floating Islands: the Burnt Lands, the place where all fire dragons go to die.

* * *

The Grublins chased Spyro all the way towards a flying wind that carried him all the way high at a great altitude. The wind was gushing in his eyes. He could barely see yet control his own flying. He hasn't finished with his flying training. His was all on his own.

The wind blew him all the way towards islands in the air; Spyro was coming towards the Floating Islands.

Spyro landed on the nearest island near him. He landed hard, shouting with an _imph._ Injured, he limply got back up on his feet.

Not far behind him were the Grublin Wyverns, dragon, worm-like creatures that have been flying closely behind him. They were about a dozen of them.

Spyro saw them coming and walked towards an edge. He glimpsed over and saw land fiery land far below with no sites of any other island floating in the air and only the Grublin Wyverns flying to him. Spyro turned and limped towards the opposite end. At the other end, there were more islands floating above and below his island and more Grublin Wyverns were coming.

Spyro had nowhere to go. He was isolated on the island he was on and surrounded. He felt so hopeless like a hatchling that lost its mother.

"Help! Help!" he cried.

There was no response; only screeches of the Grublin Wyverns coming his way. He was running to and fro on his little small island.

From all around, there was one big, wide whirlwind spiraling around one giant island with a castle on top of it in the center. All smaller islands were floating around the bigger floating island.

But with Grublin Wyverns coming closer to him, Spyro now was feeling he was a goner.

The Grublin Wyverns shot down dark energy soundwaves at Spyro.

Spyro barely dodged the attacks and one such attack pounded him off the island's ground and headed straight down with no islands.

"AAHHH!" screamed Spyro.

Just then, Ignitus stormed out of Spyro and grabbed him by the tail. Ignitus placed Spyro on his back and started flying in which Spyro was blown from.

Ignitus kicked and clawed any Grublin Wyverns coming towards him or his son. He also blew fireballs at distant targets. But with the power winds of the widen whirlwind carrying all the islands, Ignitus was stuck. It looked like he had no choice but to go straight down towards the Burnt Lands. Spyro had nowhere to go. He was isolated on the island he was on and surrounded. He felt so hopeless like a hatchling that lost its mother.

"Help! Help!" he cried.

There was no response; only screeches of the Grublin Wyverns coming his way. He was running to and fro on his little small island.

From all around, there was one big, wide whirlwind spiraling around one giant island with a castle on top of it in the center. All smaller islands were floating around the bigger floating island.

But with Grublin Wyverns coming closer to him, Spyro now was feeling he was a goner.

The Grublin Wyverns shot down dark energy soundwaves at Spyro.

Spyro barely dodged the attacks and one such attack pounded him off the island's ground and headed straight down with no islands.

"AAHHH!" screamed Spyro, seeing how no one was coming to save him.

Just then, Ignitus stormed out of Spyro and grabbed him by the tail. Ignitus placed Spyro on his back and started flying in which Spyro was blown from.

Ignitus kicked and clawed any Grublin Wyverns coming towards him or his son. He also blew fireballs at distant targets. But with the power winds of the widen whirlwind carrying all the islands, Ignitus was stuck. It looked like he had no choice but to go straight towards the central floating island.

But beneath Ignitus a dashing Grublin Wyvern knocked into the fire dragon and sent Spyro flying to a low street-like island that was just at the base of the central island.

Spyro shook his head hard and looked for his father who came up from behind and grabbed Spyro.

Ignitus flew straight up and placed Spyro down in front of the castle. Ignitus dashed up and around at a fiery speed and knocked down a door. The king flew back to pick up Spyro and went out the hole Ignitus broke. He flew towards a corner and landed. He placed Spyro at a nearby red egg-like crystal.

"Spyro, stay here until I—"

A Grublin Wyvern struck the fire dragon in the eye, knocking over an edge.

"DAD!" yelled Spyro, as he say Ignitus down and get swallowed by the whirlwind. Sourronding him was walls of the castle blocking his view where Ignitus was blown away. Spyro jumped and climbed the walls in order to search for his father.

* * *

Ignitus was in the whirlwind and being pushed from his flying control of his winds. It was like someone was controlling him. Ignitus did his best to regain his self-control of his wings. He tried flapping his wings but to no advantage. Ignitus began to move he legs if he was walking. Since he couldn't fly, he widen his wings his winds to glide with the wind.

This he took to his advantage. With his wings gliding with the wind, Ignitus was able to maneuver over towards a wall and dropped the stones, digging his claws into the process. Ignitus then started to climb up the wall.

Suddenly, there was a wind pressure dropping on him. Ignitus his body pressure dropping if he was lifting a rock. Steady and slowly, Ignitus lifted his legs an inch at a time.

As he neared the top, Ignitus' body could feel his body strength being drained from his body. He couldn't help but notice a dark figure standing in front of the blazing sun and above him.

"You there," called Ignitus, barely slipping. He wanted to fly but he still held no control over his flying abilities. "Help me up."

But the blinding figure just stood... until he suddenly latches onto the fire dragon's feet with claws sharp.

Ignitus roared in pain and looked at the dragon that struck horror on the king's face.

"MALEFOR!" shouted smiled evilly and said something slyly: "LONG... LIVE...THE...KING!

The Purple Dragon slipped Ignitus's feet off the wall and sent him back falling into the whirlwind. Ignitus fell down towards the whirlwind, towards the nearby islands that he pounded into, and normal gravity grabbed onto and pulled Ignitus down.

"AARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Ignitus shouted with his greatest might as he fell and disappeared into the clouds that obscured the Burnt Lands.

"DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDD!"

Spyro watched in horror from a ledge of the castle's top as his father vanish from his site behind the clouds covering the Burnt Lands.

Suddenly, the whirlwind stopped and the strong, blowing winds died down. The Grublin Wyverns all flew away from Spyro if they just lost interest in hunting and killing the dragon prince.

Now all alone on the Floating Islands, Spyro jumped and glided down to the Burnt Lands to search for his father.

* * *

**NOTE: I am finally done this chapter. Took me at least a month to finish this long and huge chapter. But now it has paid off and it is done. Now feel the pursuance on the next chapter of this story that will determine the fate of the future.**


	15. Spyro runs away

Here is the part where Spyro's future could remain clouded.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Spyro landed in the Burnt Lands where there was lava, volcanoes, and rocks. No sign of life was found any where.

In a ridge he landed in, Spyro followed it if it was a passageway. It lead him down towards a view of the Burnt Lands, an endless view of mountains, lava, dread rocks, and a red horizon.

"Dad!" he called out.

Spyro only heard his voice echoing in the mountain ranges. He jumped and glided over a river of lava and landed on an island surrounded by a river of lava and mountain ranges. He went deeper on the island that had a few openings aligned by pillars of molten cone-like rocks. Sounds of of a flapping wings were heard from around a nearby corner.

Spyro turned to see what it was, hoping it was his dad.

"Dad?"

A group of flying bats swung above Spyro's head.

Spyro ducked and covered himself with his orange wings.

The bats rolled and swung around Spyro's body. Their screams screeched Spyro's ears to the every inner part of his brain. The screeching felt more painful than feeling the wrath of an axe.

Spyro tossed and turned in different directions to get away from the sounds.

The bats soon began to disperse and roam around the volcanic ash in the air.

After the bats began to vanish from site, Spyro to call out his father's name. Calling up to ten times, there was no answer from Ignitus. Spyro headed back to where he came from until he saw a pile of collapsed piled rocks surrounding by volcanic pillars. There a dragon body was lying on its side. A wing seemed to be missing from its body. The scales was reflecting the lava's deep color.

Spyro knew it was Ignitus.

"Dad," called Spyro, happily.

The body didn't move a muscle or show a sign of movement.

Spyro still remained excited, thinking his father was only toying with Spyro.

"Dad, come on get up."

Still, he didn't move.

Spyro was beginning to lose his excitement. Spyro decided to run over and take his father by surprise. As he drew closer, Spyro saw Ignitus was lying over the piled rocks.

Ignitus's body was laid out if it was asleep. His face remained emotionless and breathless. Ignitus wasn't breathing or moving any parts of his legs, tail, or head.

"Dad," whispered Spyro.

Ignitus still laid if he was absolutely deaf.

Spyro stared to beginning to lose his cool.

"Dad, wake up and get up. Come on, dad. I want to leave this place."

Ignitus wasn't moving.

Then Spyro nudged his father's head, bite his horns and his tail, and ending with head-butting Ignitus's head, which he did when he woke up Ignitus one morning. Spyro did every thing he could think of to get Ignitus up. Spyro excitement to see his father and beginning to turn to tears.

"Help me! Is somebody there? Anybody?"

Spyro with all his might. There was only his voice echoing in the mountain, and nothing else was heard.

"No," cried Spyro, gushing in tears. Now not only was he was alone, now he knew his father was died. He felt completely alone and deserted. He walked underneath his father's wing and rested himself by his dead father.

Suddenly, there were soft walking heard coming nearby Spyro paid no attention to.

"Spyro," said a familiar voice.

Spyro sadly turned his head and saw Malefor standing before him and the dead king.

"What did you here?" asked Malefor.

Spyro got got and walked away from Ignitus's body.

"There were Grublins and tried to save me at the Floating Islands," said Spyro, tearfully. "But I didn't want to go up there."

Malefor was starting to get the idea Spyro was thinking; Spyro was thinking it was his fault for making Ignitus fly up a great height and then falling from a great height from the high-flying, speeding winds that would have dragged Ignitus all the way down.

"Oh, of course, you didn't mean this to happen, little nephew," said Malefor pulls Spyro close to his foreleg as Spyro tries cry on his uncle's leg. "No one ever wants these kinds of things to ever happen. But in reality, your father is DEAD."

Spyro teary-eyed looked at Malefor in realization and shock.

"And if you haven't headed towards the Floating Islands, then he would have been alive. And, oh, what other think about this tragedy, especially your mother?"

Spyro was more tearful than ever, not knowing what to do. This was damaging his kindred heart and very deeply.

"What can I do?" sniffed Spyro.

"Fly away, Spyro."

Spyro backed up slowly from Malefor's tone. Before he backed up, he took one more look at his father's emotionless face before his uncle finished with this:

"Fly! Fly from these lands and never ever return."

Spyro was horrified to run away but his uncle was right. If the other dragons knew Spyro was responsible for the death of his, they would be so kindly to him. It had seemed Spyro had no choice but to fly. But since he wasn't eligible enough to fly, he ran from site of Maelfor.

Spyro ran as fast as he could and jump from one place to another without falling into the lava pits. Soon, he came across a waterfall of lava. Realizing he came to a dead-end he turned back only to find the three Apes: Gaul, Assassin, and the Conductor slowly advancing toward Spyro.

"Oh, look at the poor little prince," mocked Gaul, gleefully. "Daddy isn't here to save you now. So, we can get even with you now. How 'bout we get your horns and make _horns _out of them? Get it 'horns'?"

Feeling his heart pounding fast, Spyro turned his head back at the lavafall. He saw a small opening in the mountain-wall and rushed to get inside it. He climbed all the way to the top and ran some yards before stopping at another dead-end: a cliff that headed downwards to a forest of thorn bushes. He turned his head and saw the Apes running at him. Spyro again had no choice and leaped and rolled downhill.

The three Apes followed the prince downhill but instead of rolling downhill, they ran down if they were defying the laws of gravity. From their site, Spyro rolled and landed in the bushes of thorns.

"Oh," shouted Assassin, trying to stop by skidding.

After skidding extensively, Assassin manages to stop just above the inches away and signed of a great relief. Suddenly, Gaul and the Conductor ram into him, propelling the front Ape into the bushes of thorns.

"Yeow! YOU FOOLS!" shouted Assassin, trying to jump out of the thorns. Once he got out, the two Apes were laughing. And with every movement Assassin made, a sting would erupt.

Gaul turned towards a red sunset where a little black dot was moving.

"Hey, there he is running off."

"Then go get him," said Assassin, picking off a few thorns from his hands.

"There is absolutely no way I am going into that invested thorny forest. Watch me and I'll coming out and looking like _you_, THORNY-BUTT."

Assassin heard a new nickname and spit some thorns at the Conductor mouth.

"But he was supposed to be the entertainment for the day," protested Assassin.

"I'm saying he is heading for the wastelands," stated the Conductor. "Infested wasteland that has... nothing. Chances of survival are 0.0000000000000005 percent."

"Well, for once I agree with the Conductor on this, changes out in those lands for staying alive are slim to none. And if, _if_ he does come back, we'll make him make him dead meat."

"Oh, yeah, if we ever see you in these lands ever again, little princey, you're dead meat," shouted Assassin, with his voice echoing in the horizon.

The three Apes laughed and left.


	16. The News

Here is the part where the future of the Dragon Realms remain clouded.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Night has arrived. It was starless and blunt for in the dragon legends if a night was starless, it means a great tragedy struck the lands. When the night appeared before the Dragon Realms, the dragons were gathered before the temple. Even some cheetahs, which had bandages ad bruises from the attack, were at the Dragon Temple. Hunter and the Chief Prowlus were among the wooden, but the Hermit wasn't there.

Malefor was there, and he told them what has happen: the sudden attack in the Valley of Avalar, the death of Ignitus in the Burnt Lands and the disappearance of Spyro who is thought to have fallen in the lava pits. He was giving a speech:

"The attack of the cheetah village left them with scars and the death of my brother was such a tragedy, but to lose my only nephew who only had began to learn his place. For me, it the hardest, heartbreaking moment I have ever experienced in my life."

Malefor paused and faked a sign of a heartbroken look.

The dragon queen and Ignitus's mate, Cho-Lei, was heartbroken by the news. Her only son and beloved mate were gone. This has devastated her soul.

Cynder too was devastated by the ill news, which caused a great amount of pain for a mere young adult. Her friends, Flashwing and Sunburn, were also hurt by the news by the deaths of the king and the prince.

"So now it is with a heavy burden I must take the throne," continued Malefor, with a heavy voice. "But from the tears of this tragedy, a new era will rise from the ashes of the old era."

Suddenly, big shadowy figures started to appear all around the Temple's walls.

Apes started to appear from all around in a great full force. This surprising appearance of the Apes shocked the dragons and the cheetahs.

"To which ape and dragon will share a better and brighter future of us all," finished Malefor, walking into the temple and sitting on top the throne as hundreds of Apes appeared from all around the temple grounds.

* * *

The news has travel far and wide of the deaths of Spyro and Ignitus. The cheetahs acted as messengers and passed the news on to all the creatures and inhabitants of the Dragon Realms.

When the news reached the Hermit, he, too, was devastated by the deaths of the royals. And after wiping a tear from his eye, he gravely looked at the painting of Spyro and wiped it off clean, making it a smoulder painting.

The Hermit and every living creature have lost hope for the prince Spyro to become the new king so he, as a Purple Dragon, could bring ultimate peace to the lands. For with an adult Purple Dragon has king and inviting Apes into the Realms, who would be able to stable peace?


	17. Three Strangers

Now Spyro meets a few strangers in a distant land.

For this chapter, I really have to think how to turn this away from the Lion King similarities. I overdosed on some chapters. This story isn't a musical. So I really needed to improvise on this chapter. For this chapter, I'm going to use Skylanders: Whirlwind, Stealthelf, and Ignitor. So this is going to be a crossover of Legend of Spyro, Skylanders, and the original series.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Spyro ran all night in the extreme wasteland that seemed to go on forever and ever. The wastelands have been a land of lost souls, where dragons or other creatures go and never come back. It is said there were would be even more waiting worse disasters to happen. Spyro had never heard of the lands he was running in.

The site of his dead father had gave him a great trauma, a horrifying experience for him to see. Spyro will never get that image out of his mind, and will be with him forever.

As the next morning arrived in the wastelands, Spyro's body was overheating and fell to the ground. Even though he was a Purple Dragon, he was still young and fragile like glass. He didn't have the abilities to enough in the wastelands.

At midday, Spyro was completely unconscious, and footsteps of Death Hounds were coming his way. Ten had surrounded Spyro. It seemed the young Purple Dragon prince had met his match.

"CHARGE!"

Voices shouted in the sky. Fire glazed. A rainbow sparkled. And green leaves blew. The Death Hounds were caught by surprise in a surprising attack on them.

Three strange-like creatures were coming towards them. A metaled body knight with two metal arms and metal legs came running and swinging his sword at the Death Hounds. A white-blue, feathered-winged, horned dragon, which seemed to be Spyro's age and height, flew overhead and shoot out rainbow blasts at the Death Hounds. And a blue-haired, green-skinned, glowing-eyed elf wearing a brown fest started swoosh and move around like a ninja, swinging two bone daggers at the Death Hounds.

"Silent but Deadly!"cried the elf.

"Twists of Fury!" said the blue dragon.

"Slash and Burn!" shouted the flaming metal knight.

These three strange creatures started rampaging the Death Hounds, striking, pounding, roaring at the Death Hounds with great haste and strength and a fiery blade.

The Death Hounds ended up becoming the Dead Hounds. It is ironic that the Death Hounds ended up becoming dead themselves. Even the title of dangerous creatures that would bring a certain bad thing on someone would end up backfiring on the named creatures they are named after.

After the small victory, the horned dragon, the green elf, and the metal man stood atop a pile of dead Death Hounds.

"Oh, oh. I really love these things," said the fiery metal man. "Putting death on Death Hounds. This day can't get any better."

""Ha ha ha ha," laughed the blue-horned dragon. "We always change the name of Death Hounds to Dead Hounds. I love the sound of Dead instead of Death."

"And I can't agree more, Whirlwind. And I, Ignitor, would have burn them with my metal firsts."

"And I would have stabbed them with my unicorn horn. In fact, I could have taken them on my own."

"On your own?" laughed Ignitor. "You could barely hold up against an ogre."

"Well, you can't stand being in the rainy weather by the unicorns."

"And your a hybrid of dragon and unicorn. How did you even come by us?"

"Well, at least I'm more flexible, more agile, and more flyable than you are, metal man."

"Who are you calling metal man, genetic hybrid?"

"And who are you calling genetic hybrid?"

"Hey, guys?" said the green elf.

Whirlwind and Ignitor both stopped with her horn and his flaming sword ready to clash.

"Yes, Stealth Elf?" they both said, glazing at the green elf in battle formation.

"You two rivalheads better come look at this. It seems some_thing _drew the Death Hounds in one group."

"Really?" they both said again.

The dragon/unicorn hybrid and the flaming metal man both down to Stealth Elf who was standing right near Spyro's body. Unknowingly to them, they were right beside a prince.

Whirlwind looked curiously at Spyro's body, who was laid on his side with his wings piled over his legs and one of his feet over his head.

"Ok, so who or what do we have here?"

Ignitor poked his flaming sword on Spyro's tail. There was no sudden reaction coming from the young Purple Dragon.

"Well, it's dead. Time to go."

Ignitor walked away from Spyro's body.

"Hang on a minute," said Stealth Elf, grabbing Ignitor on his backside. "I want to know about this poor fellow. I might as well move his foot so I can see his face."

Stealth Elf dropped her daggers and removed Spyro's foot from his face.

"Whoa! It is a Purple Dragon!" shouted Ignitor. "What is a Purple Dragon doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know," answered Stealth Elf. "Let's take him back to our place and ask him ourselves."

"Why? He could be a spy."

"I don't think so because he looks like he is my age," stated Whirlwind. "And it looks like he is dehydrated. He needs water now."

"Ok," reluctantly agreed Ignitor. "But if he attacks our home, I'm blaming you two for it."

With Ignitor agreeing, the three carried Spyro all the way towards a nearby forest.


	18. Meeting the Three Stangers

Now Spyro gets to live with three complete strangers in a strange land.

I have been doing this story for about a year now and I want to do other things. I will try to shorten the story as much as I can. I have other stories I want to upload. If this story is ever deleted again, I won't be doing it again.

To be this not be like the Lion King, in future chapters I will put Cynder, Spyro, and Whirlwind in a love triangle. If you don't know what a "Love Triangle" is, here is a definition from Urban Dictionary:

"When two people (ex. two males) both love a third person (ex. one female), and that third often loves them both. The object of their love may be conflicted as to whom he/she wants."

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Whirlwind, Stealthelf, and Ignitor had placed Spyro down under some shady trees.

Whirlwind placed her unicorn horn on the prince's necked and glowed blue. The glow dimmed after Whirlwind was healing Spyro for seconds.

Spyro breathed and gasped for air at the same time. His eyes blinked in the open sunlight and looked around. He saw the three strange looking creatures standing around him. He didn't seem to be afraid of them.

"You okay, dragon?" asked the elf.

"I might be, or at this point, yes," said Spyro, in a soggy voice.

"You were near death for being out this far from home, young one," continued the elf.

"I'll let you know: I saved you," said Ignitor.

"You!?" snorted Whirlwind and Stealth Elf.

"I mean, they also saved you, a little."

"_A little_?!"

"Well, what I really mean is the three of us rescued you from the dying sunlight."

"Thank you," said Whirlwind and Stealth Elf, calmly.

"And I did the heavy lifting," added Ignitor.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

Whirlwind and Stealth Elf were deeply angered by the metal man's joking words. They had powered up their power abilities and were very tempted to dose out the metal man on fire.

"You good for nothing, fat-bearded, metal man," snapped Whirlwind.

"Fat bearded? I was the one who carried him most of the way."

"And I was the one that healed him," said Whirlwind.

"We all saved him, and we'll not let going let you take all the credit for saving a dragon!" said Stealth Elf.

"Bring it then!" said Ignitor .

The three were ready to an all-out war. Their weapons were ready. Her horn, her dangers, and his sword were ready for striking and swiping.

"Thanks for your helps, guys," said Spyro, sadly walking in between the angry trio.

The trio froze and say Spyro walk in the middle of their big confrontation. Their fierce eyes turned into wide-open, curious eyes while standing in battle positions; Whirlwind crouched like a lion, Stealth Elf stood on one leg like a ninja, and Igniter held his arms and sword high. Then they went back into their regular standing forms.

"Where are you going, kid?" asked Stealth Elf.

"That's the question, isn't it then?" asked Spyro, walking slowly out in the open.

"Oh, he looks he had a bad day down in the dumps," said Whirlwind.

"Dumps? Are they throwing out dragon as trashes out here?"

"Er, I mean he is sad something, Ignitor."

"Oh, that makes more sense then."

The three walked to catch up to Spyro.

"Hey, Purple Dragon, what's burning ya?" ask Stealth Elf.

"His been lying in the sun all day; he's a fried dragon. HA! HA! HA!"

Ignitor burst into laughter, not paying attention to Whirlwind and Stealth Elf who didn't seem to be laughing with him. Ignitor caught their looks and decided that his "joking around" isn't working with anyone.

"Oh, where do you come from, dragon?" he asked, normal.

"Who knows? I'm ever going back," asked Spyro, walking again.

"Ah, you're runaway. That sounds great because the three of us are runaways. Isn't that right?"

Whirlwind ignored Ignitor and asked Spyro: "What are you running away from? I can tell by the sadness in your eyes you have done something very terrible."

"I have done something very wrong and terrible. I don't want to mentioned anything about it."

"Good. Don't mentioned then. Keep all your problems to yourself because we want nothing to do with them," said Ignitor, crossing his flaming arms.

"Oh, shut up, Ignitor, and don't rude," snapped Whirlwind. "Can we try to help in anyway?"

"If you can change what happen yesterday, yes."

"Here, ur, what's your name dragon," asked Stealth Elf.

"Spyro," said Spyro, sadly.

"Look, Spyro, listen. Every happened yesterday, stays on yesterday. In other words, you have to let go of what happened in the past. On certain days, bad things sometimes terrible things will happen and at times there is nothing you can do about. So why worry about what happened yesterday?"

Spyro thought about Stealth Elf's question and it seemed to be a good point. How could he change the way his father died? What was there to worry about if a single dragon laid dead and there was no way to change it?

"This is something I was ever taught," admitted Spyro.

"Then I guess you need some new lessons of how to let go of these things and never worry about the past," said Stealth Elf. "Whirlwind, if you please?"

"My pleasure," said Whirlwind, pointing her horn at Spyro. A rainbow spark blasted from her horn and pounded into Spyro's head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that... f-f-fo-or..."

Spyro was dizzy and felt himself spinning in circles. He could feel his brain spiraling inside his head. He sees rainbows spinning around his eyes. He could feel happiness and harmony with lots of never-ending sounds of singing. Suddenly, he stops and finds himself being stared at.

"I feel so weird and unusual."

"That was a peace spell on you that way you don't have to linger in the past," said Whirlwind. "You can think about having... fun."

"You just said the magic word, hybrid," said Ignitor. "Alright. The fight's up. Let's do this. LEERRRROOOOOY JENKINS!" Ignitor drew his flaming sword up high and run behind some bushes."

"Oh my gosh, his doing it again," complained Stealth Elf.

"Do what?" asked Spyro.

"Well, since you have nowhere to go, I guess you can stay with us," said Whirlwind.

"Then since you're living with us now, we might as well show you around the place," said Stealth Elf.

Stealth Elf and Whirlwind walked through the bushes Ignitor charged through. Spyro followed in from behind.


	19. A New Place and New Lession

FINALLY it is here. Took me a lot of thinking of how to put this chapter and here it is. This is only to include the only Skylanders from the previous chapter, not going to include any other Skylander. Not even Master Eon. This chapter will be cut short then moved into the future like a camera zooming over a character and fast-forwarding into the future self if you know what I'm trying say here like a shot where Disney's Tarzan goes from a kid to a grown adult during the song Son of Man by Phil Collins.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Spyro walked through the bushes and before his eyes laid a surrounding view of floating islands. Various had ranged from wide as a mountain to small as anthills. Below he gazed at a never ending view of clouds.

Whirlwind took to the skies, despite the thought that Spyro had come across of what he the ends of the realms.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

"I'm confused," admitted Spyro.

"Everyone is always confused by world. What we just entered through was a portal, a doorway that leads directly into the sky. Ten seconds ago, you were on the surface ground, now you are; way up in the sky."

"What is this place called?"

"You dragons know nothing. We are in the place called Skylands, and anyone living here is called a Skylander. This is a place where outsiders mostly come due to something that makes them an outsider."

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMME CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP!"

The shouting war cries of Igitor were heard by an annoyed Stealth Elf and a curious Spyro. Through some more bushes they walked through and into an open area, they saw dozens of sheep having their fluffy fur burnt down to their skin by a war-ravaging, flaming knight with his fiery sword. Eventually, the fur of the sheep would grow back only to be burnt again by Igitor.

"Let me guess; all day every day," said Spyro, unamused.

"You have no idea," said Stealth Elf, cross armed and staring at Igitor running and swinging around. "Come I'll show you around."

To one island that looked like miles away, Stealth Elf jumped.

Spyro, who doesn't know how to fly yet, only looked over the edge. He screeched and backed up.

Stealth Elf jumped back to the island Spyro was on.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, can't fly," said Spyro.

"Oh, come one. You're a Purple Dragon, a rare dragon that can muster all the fame power elements of fire, ice, earth, and electricity. Whirlwind can and she is just about old as you. You should be extraordinary at this or anything."

"Well, I am not that extraordinary. And I am not talented, experienced, skillful, or powerful. I am just… nothing."

"Well, 'Nothing,' why don't you give it a try?" ask Stealth Elf.

"Because I'm nothing special."

"Have you even tried flying?"

"Yes."

"From a high cliff?"

"Ye-no."

"Then try jumping and spread out your wings and just let the winds do the work. That is how you fly that easily."

"But jumping from a high cliff is insane! Nobody could survive that."

"Oh, yeah? Then I guess you need a kick start," said Stealth Elf.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I mean this," said Stealth Elf, jumping over Spyro and kicked his tail over the edge.

Spyro was kicked off the edge and found himself falling towards the clouds below him. He closed his eyes and wished he would be on solid ground. He felt the air he was breathing going down to his legs. His scales became stiff as sticks. His wings were spread out long and wide. For a moment, he felt like he was falling. After another moment, Spyro opened his eyes. He seemed to be moving but not downwards. He felt like he was carried carried. He looked around and no one was near him. He saw Whirlwind flying far away from him and no one held onto his tail; he was flying.

A great fear suddenly became the greatest joy.

* * *

**EDIT: After the next chapter that will take 5-8 years after this chapter, I will put in what is happening in Warfang and the Dragon Temple and all its residents.**


	20. A Race For the Winning

Ok here it is the next chapter, which takes place eight years later. Now this is the longest chapter of the story. I never imagined this chapter would be this long. So incredible that this chapter is very long. I hope I don't write any more long chapters.

(AND THIS CHAPTER IS NOT LION KING FOR ONCE.)

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Spyro was flying all around Skylands along with Whirlwind. He was carrying Ignitor and she was carrying Stealth Elf. It was a race they were doing and it was intense and intense. They went through hard gushes of winds, prowled over pouring lava, charted through the Undead Realm, and gliding near rough terrains of Skylands.

Spyro had taken the lead while Whirlwind was drifting behind around that island's corner they passed seconds ago.

"Hey, Spyro, we may actually win this race, and… POOF… we will finally do what we want them to," shouted Ignitor.

"You and me both, flaming man," Spyro shouted back.

"Who _are_ you calling flame man, dragon hatchling?" shouted Ignitor.

"You, of course," answered Spyro.

"Will you stop calling me names and just focus on winning this race for once?"

"With great pleasure."

They both had to shout back at each other since they were racing at a high altitude. The winds gushing in their ears and they needed to shout very loudly at each other.

After crossing beneath an island, Spyro was about to pass through a narrow hole beneath an island that was too thin for them both, but Spyro had to take the risk and win his first race.

After Spyro left his home eight years ago, he let go of his old life and embraced a new life with four other strangers he never knew. Soon after, he was living the going-with-the-flow life, and he couldn't feel happier than this life he was living. In doing so, he had forgotten the old world he had known and passed into a new world.

In reality, Spyro was just about to pass through a narrow hole he was passing himself to do as a short cut to win the race he and Ignitor were doing since they met.

Ignitor was looking in great horror. At first, he was thinking Spyro was only kidding about aiming for it. But as they drew closer to it, Ignitor was coming more frighten by the inch.

"Hey, Spyro, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go through that open gap to win this race, and I do mean it."

"Ha, ha, ha. That's for sure funny. Ha, ha, ha. Flying through a ten inch gap under an island is very funny indeed. Ha, ha….. WHAT!?"

"You heard me; we doing through that hole. Keep calm and watch on."

At lightning speed, Spyro headed towards the hole that was big enough to fit a football.

"Er, Spyro?"

Spyro wasn't listening to Ignitor; his focus was on that little hole.

"Spyro?!"

They were less than half-a-football-field away from it and flying at high speed like a bullet being fired from a gun.

"SPYRO!"

And…SWOOSH… they went into the hole. Spyro bend his wings, curled his legs under his legs. Then Spyro lit a small fire from his mouth to find his way through the dark cave. Moving his legs like a lizard's legs, he crawled around the cave before seeing the exit of the cave. Dunking out, he spread out his orange wings and began flying again.

For Eruptor, who was holding tight on Spyro's back like a frightened cat, he felt like water was poured and put out his fire.

Spyro was in the lead thanks to the shortcut he made.

"Spyro?" grunted Ignitor.

"Yeah?"

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAAAAAIN?" shouted Ignitor, erupting with a strong red, raging fire.

"Well, I just did that and now get over it. The finish line is directly ahead."

There was an island ahead of them that was holding a ring of fire, the finish line that was a ring and not a straight line drawn on the ground.

While Spyro was thinking about winning, he was forgetting about his female opponents: Whirlwind and Stealth Elf. They were yards behind him, and he did not know about it.

Spyro was flying fast but Whirlwind was flying faster; they also took the shortcut Spyro took. Whirlwind was mostly a cunning strategist. Staying behind enough to see what Spyro would do and take advantage of Spyro' shortcut ideas. This is how she would win every single time.

Just ways away from winning, Spyro was giving all his strength like sprinter, but Whirlwind was preserving her flying energy like a distant runner. A sprinter would always run out of energy in seconds while the distant running would conserve their running energy at the last minute before the finish line.

Whirlwind was just inches away from Spyro's tail. Stealth Elf had one of her bony daggers ready to strike his tail.

Suddenly, Spyro had a struck a nerve and turned his gaze backwards; Whirlwind was right behind him. He turned his gaze forward and started to flap his wings vigorously. The body energy he was had left he drained into his wings and with, his flapping strength, spun and flew faster than a speeding bullet.

Just within seconds of unleashing a sonic flight, Spyro finished all the way towards the ring of fire. He unlocked his true Purple Dragon abilities at the last minute of the race.

Whirlwind was whirled away from Spyro's sonic, windy impact of his newly found Purple Dragon flying ability. Her feathered wings were flurried from her control. Stealth Elf lost her balanced and fell off Whirlwind and landed on a nearby island.

Whirlwind's wing were swirling in great rounds per second like a tornado, she couldn't control her flight. Her body was flying out of control just like a tornado.

"HELP ME!" she cried

Spyro's ears flickered when he heard the hybrid's cry for help.

"Yes, we're almost there, Spyro," said Ignitor, proudly.

Spyro was determined to win the race, but what about Whirlwind? Will he just go to the finish ring and save her later? But if he does, what will happen to Whirlwind? Will she get back into control of her flight or will she survive but at a great cost such as losing her abilities and impact herself on her back and break her spinal cord?

"Ignitor, get on my tail," said Spyro.

"Your tail? Why?"

"Because you're going to win this race for us."

"Ok," said Ignitor, getting on Spyro's little small tail, which he grabbed and held onto with both hands. "Wh-what now?"

"This!" shouted Spyro, turning backwards.

Spyro flung his tail, sending Ignitor flying towards the ring of fire

"WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" shouted Ignitor, as he went flying through the air like a paper airplane.

Spyro didn't pay attention if his partner made it through the finishing line; he was more concerned about Whirlwind, a female dragon and unicorn hybrid he met after he left his home. Just days after they met, Whirlwind taught Spyro how to fly and be the best fastest flying winged creature they ever was. At first, Spyro started out as a wimp but as the days turned into months and into years, Sypro became a pro-flying dragon.

Whirlwind was igniting in Spyro's heart; something he never felt before for this kind of creature that looked so different from any other dragon or creature he'd seen in his life.

Now, he saw his friend spinning into a vortex he created with his Purple Dragon ability. He nodded and flew towards her at cheetah speed. He was not going to let his friend lose her flying skills or lose her life. He raised his claws to reach for her, but he would have to face the vortex he created.

When he drew closer, he could feel the vortex keeping him away from saving Whirlwind.

"Help me," she cried out.

"I'm-I'm coming," he cried back.

But the force of the vortex was keeping him away from her. No matter what strength he was shredding to get to her, he wasn't getting closer at all.

To make matters worse, they were nearing an island. Spyro saw in horror they were reaching it quickly.

Again and again, Spyro would try, try, and try again and again and again to no success. His claws were digging into the vortex if he was starching an invisible barrier. He needed to get through because he was more than just a mere dragon.

"STOP! I am a Purple Dragon! Stop!"

Suddenly, the windy vortex stopped and Whirlwind and flung toward the nearby island.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Spyro flew faster than her being flung and caught her by her shoulders.

"Gotta!"

Spyro held her in his arms until she was able to flap her wings. Whirlwind was back flying again in seconds.

"You. you saved me?" asked Whirlwind, softly.

"I had to, I couldn't let a friend lose her life."

"What about the race?"

"What about it? It's just some race, not important as you, Stealth Elf, and Ignitor."

"Gee, thanks," said Whirlwind. "I always never needed saving."

"I guess everyone needs savings these days. You saved me from the wastelands eight years ago, and now I have returned the favor."

"So, this makes us even then. Spyro?"

"Yes?"

She leaned her head close to Spyro's head.

"No one has ever saved me before," whispered Whirlwind.

"Really?" he whispered back, as their foreheads touched. "I thought you were strong."

Whirlwind placed her forepaw on his forepaw.

"Not as strong as you."

They suddenly closed their eyes and moved their lips closer for a kiss; their feelings were just about to unleash a few inches away. A dragon hybrid and a Purple Dragon were just about to unleash just half an inch away now.

"Just what are you two doing?" asked Ignitor.

The romantic moment turned into a blushing, near embarrassing moment. Both of them jumped feet away from each other.

"Nothing!" they said, blushing.

"Then stop doing 'nothing' and let's celebrate; boys win today now. Let's go the Core of Light and start a celebration. Girls can finally do what we dare them to do like the same dares they did to us for nearly eight years."

Ignitor were galloping away.

Spyro and Whirlwind sat feet away from each other, staring in near-embarrassment.

"Let us not speak of this moment in the future," said Spyro, frighten.

"Agreed."

Whirlwind had her cool back together and walked in the direction Ignitor dashed off. After she took her first steps, she quickly kissed Spyro on the cheek and ran off happily.

Spyro's were wide open, and his wings popped open wide.

"Oh, looks like we have some loverdragons in the air," said Stealth Elf, revealing herself behind some bushes.

"WHOA! Stealth Elf! Have you been hiding behind there? Were you listening this whole time with me or Whirlwind knowing?"

"No need to get hyper. I just saw the entire thing. We should not just be celebrating a race but an engagement."

"An engagement?!" shouted Spyro, blushing. "Are you insane, elf?"

"I'm an elf; I'm always insane. You better catchup to your girlfriend. I don't think you don't want to keep her waiting for you."

Stealth Elf disappeared behind the bushes and everything was silent.

Spyro was alone. He never felt so humiliated in all his life. He felt like this day couldn't get any worse. He started to wonder what was going back home where Cynder, Malefor, Flashwing, and Sunburn are.

* * *

**The next chapter will feature the lives under Malefor's rule in Warfang and the Dragon Temple. It ain't gonna be pretty once you read the next chapter.  
**


	21. Life in the Realms

Now, this chapter is about life at the Dragon Temple and Warfang for those eagerly waiting to see what has happen under Malefor's rule and the Apes' takeover of the Dragon Realms. The rest of these chapters are ending up going to be longer than I may expect them to be.

**All characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

Things weren't at all better in the Dragon Realms. The realms were falling into ruin under Malefor's rule. Plants were dying. Rainclouds stopped coming. The cheetahs were giving up so many of their food to the Apes and being forced into overhunting small animals. Warfang was becoming a ghost town; many moles buried themselves in their homes. The Apes weren't having the great entertainment they planned on. Many of the dragons left the Dragon Temple; Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. left to start a rebellion with the dragons that left the Dragon Temple to overthrow Malefor. Many others joined them in their cause.

The rest stayed at the Dragon Temple in loyalty for Malefor. The life in the realms weren't blossoming as they did when Igitus ruled.

Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn had grown into fine adults. Though they were adults, they weren't being exactly themselves lately.

Flashwing lost her glittering light that reflected on her scales; she felt like her life was darkening from the inside. Sunburn was losing his fiery touch; he felt like he was being burnt out.

Although the two hybrids were losing their sense of reality, Cynder was the only dragon trying to keep stability in the realms. She was the lone dragon trying to do the heavy duty work that Malefor wasn't doing such as attending to the subjects and their needs and the weather control. The royal duties were falling down to her.

For Malefor, he was rather enjoying the shows and entertainment the Apes were putting on, especially duels where dragon, cheetah, or any strong fighter would fight in an arena and fight either to the death or when the warrior summits to the stronger warrior. He was neglecting his duties, even not focusing on the problems the three Apes: Gaul, Assassin, and the Conductor were having.

After watching a circus show, they were expecting full, delicate, delicious entrees, and what they get were scraps, crumps from leftover food. Food was now becoming so scarce that some Apes had to kill smaller animals and worse: become cannibals. Gaul, Assassin, and the Conductor had thought they would get their entertainment and full meals when they moved into the Dragon Realms; they were wrong.

* * *

One day, Malefor was sitting on the throne of the Dragon Temple with a spotted chicken in his claws, the same chicken that he caught but escaped from his grasp. Sparx was locked in a cage, with great boredom.

"How did it come down to this?"

"Oh, come on, Sparx, lighten yourself up."

"I-I am lighten if you haven't notice."

"I rest my case," concluded Malefor, spitting out fire from a gap in his mouth at the chicken.

The spotted chicken gave a cry in agony.

"Now this time, chicken, you won't get away from me. I just had my appetizer and you and now my entree: a mere hors d'oeuvre."

Malefor tighten his grip of the chicken, which cave a loud rooster noise. He placed the chicken over his mouth and ready to eat the once escaped chicken, holding it by the tip of his claws.

The chicken was afraid of its life now.

Suddenly, Cynder came walking into the throne room, uninvited.

"Malefor," she called.

Malefor turned to see the grown female dragon entering his throne room. For the second time, he was interrupted in his meal.

The chicken was revealed.

"Cynder, my now you have grown. Please, come in."

But for the chicken's sign of relief was short lived; Malefor turned back to his short-relief prey.

"First you."

Malefor tossed the chicken into his mouth and one up quick gulp, the chicken was eaten. A few seconds latter, Malefor spitted out the bones of the chicken. His meal was complete.

"Now, what brings you here, Cynder?"

"The realms are in a mess. The Apes are over-entertaining themselves. The cheetahs are dying of starvation. The dragons are leaving the Temple. Our water supplies and food supplies are running low. And we are running out of subjects. It is madness out there, and you need to start making matters into your own claws."

"Her curved horns, her spiked tail, her velvet wings, her eyes, her legs, her body," he talked, seductively. Malefor walked towards the grownup Cynder who was trying to tell him about the problems of the kingdom. Malefor's infections of Cynder were starting to take effect of him. He curled around her body much to her annoyance of him.

"Your Apes are taking too much space in the realms," said Cynder, trying to tell Malefor about a situation.

Malefor was more attractive to Cynder's body instead of her words. He walked away from her and looked at a dull, lightless crescent moon from a hole in the Temple's ceiling.

"Tonight is the night of beauty."

"The cheetahs are being thrown out of their villages," Cynder tried again to get the attention of Malefor.

Again Malefor was not paying towards her.

"Tonight is the night that I make a decision that will affect the realms."

"Finally, you show some affection," said Cynder, relieved as she started to leave.

"Affection for you," Malefor intercepted Cynder before she could take her second step. "Tonight you become my queen."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," he replied, crawling around on Cynder to subdue her. His affections of the dragoness were lust; he was longing her to become his mate.

"Get off," she warned, trying to pull away from him.

Malefor kept going for her.

"GET OFF!"

Cynder whipped her tail at Malefor's horns and dashed out the throne.

Malefor's horn snapped right off his head. He roared in pain. He grunted and shook his head vigorously and smiled evilly.

"Oh, run and fly all you want, Cynder, but in the end, I always get what I want even if it means I have to… turn them."


	22. Leaving to Find Help

To be keep this chapters ongoing, I'm going to try to keep these chapters short as much as possible. So this may be the last chapter of Cynder with the other dragons or there may be another regarding what happens in the Dragon Realms. Don't really need to cover the things in Warfang because it's mostly inhabited by moles and they are inside their houses, not wanting to do with the outside world mostly that Malefor has taken over.

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Cynder flew back to Warfang and ran into the under taverns where the dragons and the rebels are hiding out. Cho-Lei, Flashwing, Sunburn and the four Dragon Guardians were all hiding. Hunter and about a dozen of cheetahs including their chief Prowlus were waiting for her. Hunter and the Hermit were not among them.

Before going into the entrance, she looked around to see if anyone had followed her. She turned back quickly and the door closed behind her.

As she gazed into the taverns, she looked onto an endless bridge of sick, ill, battle-beaten cheetahs, dragons, mole warriors, and some young. There was bad infection everywhere like a deadly plague had obliterated an entire colony of life.

"What goes on?" asked Cho-Lei.

"Malefor was going to make me his queen," Cynder grunted.

"WHAT!" a thousand voices shouted.

"Yes, a queen. He was going to make me his queen. It seems he no longer wanted you, Queen Cho-Lei. He wouldn't listen to our needs. Our pathetic excuse of a king isn't doing anything as a king. We need to stand up against him."

"Are you kidding, Cynder?" complained Flashwing. "He is a Purple Dragon. Only one with the same power as him could only beat him. We need someone that is equally powerful as him. We need a Purple Dragon. We need Spyro."

The name Spyro had struck Cynder's heart. Spyro, the son of king Igintus and the rightful heir to the throne, was believed to be dead with his father. Upon hearing the news of hearing of their suppose deaths, Cynder tried so desperately to believe that Spyro was indeed alive and well. She would do _almost_ anything to see her friend again alive and strong.

_I know he is alive and he is somewhere out there,_ she thought. _I know it._

Cynder looked at Cho-Lei and at the Dragon Guardians. Cynder then turned towards her friends.

"If we can't stand a chance against Malefor, then I will find someone that will."

"You mean you're—" said Flashwing.

"Leaving," said Cynder and walked towards the taverns exit. "I'm going to find someone else to fight Malefor."

"But, Cynder, Malefor chose you to be his queen," stated Sunburn.

"Let him try," said Cynder, not stopping. "I'd rather die trying to kill him than to serve him and I won't become a queen slave. I will find someone that will."

No one seemed to be stopping her from exiting the taverns.

But for a quick sec, Cynder turned her head and offered: "Anyone want to come?"

They blinked widely.

"Then I will go alone on this." Cynder continued her way down the bridge.

"Not alone you're not," said Sunburn, running up to her. "You'll not be traveling on your own. You'll need some protection from the Apes and Malefor's wrath."

"You'll dye," stated Cynder, continuing walking.

"Hey, I'm half phoenix. If I die, then I burst into flames and will be reborn from the ashes. My own power will be enough for you to leave the borders of the realms and beyond if we're not discovered by then."

"Very well then, Sunburn. Let's get going and leave already."

Cynder flapped her wings and took off and Sunburn followed from behind. They followed the bridge all the way down to the taverns. There was a big hole big enough for a Gollum to enter. As they exited the taverns, they saw the horizon pitch black.

The sky was dull and starless, not a single star sparkled. It was like the stars had faded away like a waterfall that lost all of its water.

Cynder and Sunburn flew softly into the night and went into the starless night and away from the Dragon Realms.


	23. Staring at the Stars

Ok this chapter was quickly thought out but hard to decide who point of view: Cynder or Spyro or the Hermit. This is becoming like the Game of Thrones chapters. I never thought these would be, but I needed to improvise.

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Having to have swung Ignitor, Spyro had laid below the endless form of stars, not wanting to partake in any dares to give to Whirlwind and Stealth Elf. Ignitor didn't seem to care that much since he wanted to win. He threw out a dozen dares for them to do. Now, Spyro was experiencing love for the first time. After Whirlwind kissed him on the cheek, he had stared into outer space.

At night, Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, and Ignitor had gathered around Spyro and stared at the stars with him.

"I always wondered how those dots got up here," said Ignitor.

"They are called stars, flame brain," said Stealth Elf.

"No, I'd call them blue glowing ladybugs that ended up flying in the wrong direction. And now they have been glued solid up there on that black screen, not ever to come down again."

"I agree, Stealth Elf," said Spyro. "They are called stars."

"Yes, they are," agreed Whirlwind.

"Well, you can call them stars and I can call them blue-Pokka-dotted ladybugs."

"Whatever," said Whirlwind, gracefully gazing at the sparkling stars. "I always wondered why there are so many of them and why they form constellations."

"From the elf's perspective of the stars, they symbolize passed heroes, Whirlwind" said Stealth Elf. "Each constellation represents a figure from the past that died a heroic death and a glowing star or a constellation would be a reminder of what they looked like."

"That sounds like a cool perspective," said Whirlwind. "But all my life, I lived with unicorns. I heard them say that the stars are the heroes themselves, reincarnated into stars, as a symbol for their heroism. But I don't know what the dragons perspective is."

"Hey, Spyro," said Ignitor. "You have been raised by dragons, right? What is their perspective of the stars, I mean, ladybugs?"

"Well, I don't know," said Spyro, hesitant.

"Oh, come on, Spyro," said Whirlwind and Sleath Elf. "Spill."

"Yes, we've been her for fifteen minutes! Comeon, Spill."

Spyro looked at the stars, sadly and said, "I vaguely remember but a dragon had told me one thing about the stars: the dragon constellation, Drago, was the afterlife of dragons of royalty would go and listening to us, seeing us, and protecting us."

"Really?" said Stealth Elf, amazed.

"Are you guys saying a number amount of died heroes and royals are watching, seeing, and protecting us, even as of right now?"

Ignitor burst into hard laughter as did Stealth Elf. Spyro seemed to join in. Whirlwind was very annoyed by the sounds of laughter.

"Dead heroes watching, protecting, and listening to us?" laughed Ignitor. "What kind of idiot told you that that? Oh, wait. I know, some insane hypercritic. That's who."

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty stupid, right?" said Spyro, with a very weak smile. Soon the smile faded away, thinking it was an insult to someone who exclusively taught him that. Spyro heard the laughter dying down and looked at the _Drago_ constellation.

The _Drago_ constellation shined brightly before the Purple Dragon's eyes.

Spyro got up and walked away from his three friends.

They saw him walking away sadly.

"Was it something I said wrong?" asked Ignitor.

"Ignitor, you always say something wrong," stated Whirlwind.

Spyro didn't seem to be bothered by Ignitor's statement, but a spiritual feeling was beginning to broil in Spyro's mind. He had a feeling someone was listening closely: his father. Spyro looked at the _Drago _constellation again and began to wonder if he father told him years ago was actually true. Were the stars really true heroes of the past or was it all just a lie?

This question was roaming in his head for many moments. After one last look at the stars, Spyro looked down and puffed at some daises that floated into midair and soared into the darkness.


	24. Cynder and Sunburn Find the Way

I am starting to make some progress here. I am may be done sometime this week. If so, YYYAAAAYYY! I would finally make other fanfics I've wanted to do. Hopefully, the previous chapter was the last cross Lion King reference. The reason why I need to do that because one emotional chapter where Spyro must be having doubts just like Simba.

**All rights belong to Actvision and Disney (since the previous chapter was Disney related).**

* * *

Cynder and Sunburn made it through the night. They managed to get away from Malefor's glare without getting attention from the Apes. However, they needed to watch out for the Gremblins as well. The Gremblins were wide spread and vastly casted out all inhabitants any realm they took over.

The Gremblins was more of an issue more with the Apes. The Apes were lazy and wanted to be entertained while the Gremblins wanted to cause trouble and havoc around the Dragon Realms. For Malefor's ruling years, the Gremblins would go in open daylight and cause a draught and tear out herbs, plants from the ground and feed on livestock.

It had been a bitter eight years for the Drago Realms.

Cynder and Sunburn went flying down in the wastelands.

It was dawn. An orange sun beamed from the horizon and it felt cold.

"A cold sunrise," said Sunburn. "A bitter doubt has swept through a living's mind last night."

"How do you know that?" asked Cynder.

"I'm half phoenix. I can feel through the sun's light. It is said the sun is the birthplace of the phoenixes; it is like a god. The sun talks to us."

"Okay then. Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. No one's been up this far northeast. Who knows what we may find up here?"

Suddenly, they both felt a chill windy blowing from the north. It was cold and bitter a winter sunset. The wind howled in their ears. The wind was carrying leaves, daises, and dried herbs.

Cynder and Sunburn were onto something. They followed the trail of the wind before it could blank out. They towards the origins where the wind could be coming from. They followed the trail to an oasis. A small pool of water, three palm trees, and lots and lots of bushes were. Then the wind faded away.

Cynder was suspicious about this place. Sunburn seemed to be confused that a fermented group of plants and a waterhole was in the middle of a dreadful wasteland.

"Ok, I'm done here. Let's go."

Cynder grabbed hybrid's tail and said, "I want a closer look before we go."

"Ok, lady."

Cynder let go of Sunburn's tail and walked closer to the bushes. She completely lost her mind and walked into the bushes.

"This is unheard of: a full dragon goes all in while a half dragon goes no in. I hope she knows what she is looking for."

Sunburn went in after her to see what was behind the bushes.


	25. The Hermit and Hunter

Ok, now here one with the Hermit and Hunter. This is another short chapter I now have finished. So ok, it is still a Lion King reference, but it has Hunter and the Hermit. That is not in the Lion King.

**All rights belong to Actvision and Disney (when it comes to Lion King references).**

* * *

Hunter brought the news to the Hermit at the place the Hermit is still living at that Cynder and Sunburn had left the Dragon Realms for help.

The Hermit wasn't very pleased to hear the news. "Now two more of our allies have now out into the wilderness. How many more must lose their lives for this nonsense?"

"What do you mean by nonsense?" asked Hunter. "We've lost so many lives in this rebellion against Malefor. It is a matter of time when this entire kingdom falls to ruin."

"It is nonsense that we are fighting a Purple Dragon," shouted the Hermit. "A master of the Elements. It would take another Purple Dragon to face Malefor alone. The last one there was Spyro." The hermit turned towards the smeared painting of Spyro. "And he is died along with his father. And now many more are dying in a rampaging war and from disasters. And hope is there."

A soft gush of wind howled from the canyon's corner. A ray of a whirlwind came circulating behind Hunter, carrying dried leaves and a familiar dragon scent.

Hunter felt the wind coming towards him and the Hermit. "There may be a ray of hope yet."

The Hermit grabbed a handful of the dried leaves and swirled the gem of his staff around the leaves. A tornado-like vortex appeared, circling the leaves into the gem. The gem's color showed changing rainbow colors, going from red to orange to yellow to green to blue and to purple. The changing color changed stopped at a purple color.

The Hermit studied the color closely. He shook his staff around three times and a cloud forming inside the gem. It showed the Hermit and Hunter, who curiously watched it, the form of the _Drago_ constellation in purple.

"Is that what I think… it…?" asked Hunter.

"Sp-Spyro?"

The Hermit looked away from the gem to the dull painting of Spyro; the warm sun was glowing bright on the dragon painting.

"I-I-I can't believe!" said Hermit, cheerfully. "The Purple Dragon Prince! He's…he's…"

"He's alive," finished Hunter.

Both cheetahs jumped for joy; their hopes for a brighter future were alive.

The Hermit dashed towards the painting and rubbed his staff right now it, making the picture glitter with a purple spark from the staff's gem.

"Now…" said Hunter.

"We find the dragon," the Hermit finished.

Hunter grabbed his quiver or arrows and bow, and both cheetahs ran with the greatest joy to find the lost Purple Dragon Prince Spyro.


	26. An Intance Meeting With Old Friends

Now here is where things will get awkwardly, insane, and… _DEADLY. _ Cynder and Sunburn meet Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, and Ignitor with Spyro caught in a great conflict: Cynder or Whirlwind.

There is a joke: fryer and friar. (Ignitor.)

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Ignitor and Sheath Elf were walking on the island where the Core of Light is, thinking of what to start the day with.

"What should we do today? Go fishing? Go fry some sheep?"

"Or fry some s'mores," suggested Stealth Elf.

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea, fry some—wait—What?"

Ignitor turned to see the green elf holding a stick of three marshmallows over his fiery head; his head was melting the marshmallows.

"Hey, get that off me, elf!" he shouted, shaking his hands at the marshmallows, if he was swiping away flies.

"Ok _fryer_ Ignitor."

"What you call me!? Did you call me a _friar_? A friar? I am no monk; I am a knight."

"A knight fryer."

"I am no knight monk; I am a fry… I am a flaming knight."

"A flaming, fryer knight that lights up the night sky."

Ignitor began stomping, pounding, and shouting in a great temper. He was swinging his sword around while Stealth Elf was leaning against a tree, being entertained by Ignitor's eruption. He stopped and starred and pointed his flaming sword at the elf that didn't flinch.

"I swear, if I hadn't made that promise I made to the elves of burning you, I would fry you now and make your elf family eat your meaty body without them knowing."

"And if I didn't make that promise to not douse you out with ice burgs, I would have done it. Only to see you not ignite your fire for a hundred years."

Ignitor was really starting to lose his temper.

Suddenly, there was a screeching scream shouting in the air. It sounded like an eagle's bird cry that ate the spiciest chilies.

"What was that? A dying bird?" asked Ignitor.

The distorted screams started to grow louder and drawing closer to them.

The duo saw a faint burning light behind some bushes. As it grew brighter, so did the fainted voices. They both had their weapons drawn and slowly moved towards the bushes. Once they got closer, they peaked over the bushes to see what was coming.

The voices clearer and began to shout: "HELP! INSANE DRAGON! HELP!"

In a quick dash, a red-scaled, fiery-winged, eagle-beaked creature came whelping from the bushes, knocking into both Ignitor and Stealth Elf.

The both of them stumbled across a strange looking creature that had the features of an eagle's head, the body of a dragon and a phoenix.

Ignitor ran over to the creature and shouted: "What are you?"

The strange phoenix-like dragon creature grabbed Ignitor and shook him like a doll and shouted: "INSANE DRAGON IS GOING TO SKIN ME!"

"Er, wh-wh–what a-a-a-a-are yy-y-y-ou-ou-you t-ta-lk-lking ab-ab-ab-ab-out-out-out-out?" asked a doll-shaking Ignitor.

The creature pointed towards the bushes and shouted loudly: "HER!"

A dark, shadowy, misty black dragon in shrouding black clouds and glaring white eyes popped out from the bushes.

"You think you can escape from me?" the dragon said, in a female dark, soggy, distorted, echoic voice.

The creature panicked and flapped his wings real hard, dropping Ignitor while he was flying away.

The dark dragon lunged for the creature and brought him down.

"You, Sunburn, are going to pay for what you did to me," the dragon stated.

The red creature was really panicking.

Ignitor got up and aimed his flaming sword up high and roared: "Now this is what we can do today: Fight! Now the fight is up. And let's do this. LLLLLEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEERKIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS!"

Ignitor's fire went from an annoyed fryer to an erupting volcano, blasting machine and charged at the dark dragon and the strange red creature, intending to strike both.

"Hey, get out of here," said the dark dragon. In one a snap of her claws, she flung the charging flaming knight if he was just a pebble.

"Whhhhhoooooooooaaaaaaaaa!" yelled the soaring dim-lighted metal knight, disappearing into the horizon.

"Well, there goes the Element of Surprise," complained the elf, drawing her twin daggers. "Time into stealth mode."

She ran towards the shadow dragon with a great speed.

The shadow dragon heard the sounds of running footsteps coming towards her. She swung her shadowy tail towards the coming footsteps of Stealth Elf. But for Stealth Elf with great reflexes of a ninja, she flipped and dodged right over the whipping tail. She landed with both feet on the ground and charged again at the shadow dragon.

Then shadow dragon turned her attention towards the new threat instead of a sun burning weakling, which gave the dragon-bird some time to hide some bushes in order to hide from the conflict.

Stealth Elf charge with great speed dodged any attack. She struck with her two daggers at the shadowy dragon. For minutes, Stealth Elf was putting up a speeding, stealthy fight.

"Time for you take a bony break, little imp?" echoed the shadowy dragon, her wing smashed down on the dashing elf like a smashing boulder.

Stealth Elf was knocked out by a smashing hit.

The shadowy dragon turned her glowing eyes towards the hybrid hiding in the bushes. "You may fly or run, but you can't hide from me." With a wave of her wings, the bushes' roots moved away, to reveal the hiding dragon-bird kneeling down.

"Pathetic hybrid bird! You thought you could get away while my back was turned? No one can hide from me."

"Hey, I am not a half bird, I'm half phoenix."

"A half cowardly phoenix. Won't my master be proud me of this."

"Ma-master?" shivered the dragon-phoenix hybrid.

"My master is no other than the great king Male—AAHHHH!"

Just then, Whirlwind came flying over the nearest edges of the floating island the two intruding creatures were on and whipped her tail at the dark dragon.

The dark dragon rolled and trembled across a hundred yards on solid dirt.

"You alright?" she asked, while looking at the dragon.

"Yes," the strange-looking hybrid, awestruck by her beauty.

The dark dragon sent an electric beam right at the unicorn-dragon hybrid. Whirlwind moved out of the way right on time, avoiding the shocking attack. Whirlwind sent a bright rainbow beam back towards the dragon.

The dark dragon was hurled back towards the furthest edges of the floating island.

Now that the evil dragon was some lengths away, Whirlwind turned towards her injured elf friend. Whirlwind walked over to an injured Stealth Elf and healed her with a glowing horn.

Stealth Elf was moving slimly.

"What's your name?" asked the phoenix hybrid.

"I'm Whirlwind, stranger," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Well, I go be a lot of fiery names but you name call me…"

"Whirlwind, look out," interrupted a high-flying speeding Spyro, grabbing Whirlwind and the red bird-hybrid and heaved them out of an oncoming attack by the shadowy dragon. Spyro let go of the two hybrids that landed on their feet.

Spyro landed in front of them both.

"You both alright?" he asked.

"Thanks to you, Spyro," said Whirlwind.

"Yes, thank you…Spyro?" gasped the fiery hybrid.

Spyro turned to see a very familiar birdy face with wings of fire and a beak and claws of a bird in the form of a dragon.

"Sunburn?" gasped Spyro.

They both looked at each other, awestruck. Two friends looking at each other who didn't see the other for years.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

Whirlwind looked at the two acquaintances, confused. "Wait a minute. You two know each other."

"It's quite an interesting tale before I met you."

A dark fire blasted the trio from their feet to the air. Spyro, Sunburn, and Whirlwind jumped into the air in the naked of time. They started flying and looked towards the interpreting dragon.

"Alright that's it, evil dragon," shouted Spyro, charging towards. "You're going deep underground covered by lots of dirt."

"Wait, Spyro, that's Cynder," warned Sunburn.

"WHAT?" Spyro halted and turned to face Sunburn. "ARE YOU SERIES?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you that later. Right now we have to get the good Cynder back and cast away the evil Cynder."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Not we, you! You are the Purple Dragon after all," stated Sunburn.

Spyro quickly dodged another attack from the shadowy form of Cynder. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"What kind of Purple Dragon, are you?" asked Sunburn. "Unleash your Fury attack and blow it right at Cynder. That is how you can cast away the dark energy."

Spyro was hesitant to cast something against his once best-est friend. He was afraid he would kill her with something powerful that he never unleashed before.

Sunburn seemed to know more about the Purple Dragon than Spyro does. So he decided to take matters into his own claws and unleashed Spyro's unknown Fury attack and floated down to him.

"Do you how to use the Fury attack, Spyro?"

"No."

"You know nothing, Spyro," said Sunburn, plummeting one of his claws into Spyro's head and into his mind.

Pain enraptured in his skull. Spyro felt something going off like an explosion. He could feel something moving inside him if it was a snake slivering in his body and moving towards his throat and out his mouth.

A purple blast matching his scale colors was unleashed; Spyro's Fury attack was unleashed towards a charging shadowy Cynder.

She yelled out; the shadows around her and the impaling blast were leaving her paralyzed in a great state. Her dark side was being casted away from her beautiful body. And in a few agonizing seconds, Spyro's energy was lifted and Cynder's dark side was blasted away and fell.

"Cynder!" yelled Spyro, flying down to grab her unconscious body with his two front forepaws and gracefully landed with taking a tumble. "Cynder?"


	27. A Bitter Reunion

Sorry about this chapter. I updated the wrong chapter, and I needed to take the time to rewrite this.

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Cynder laid on the ground and breathed softly. She was very well alive.

Spyro, Whirlwind, and Sunburn landed near the downed dragon. The three of them crowed around Cynder.

"Stay back, Sypro, and let the power of a phoenix do this," said Sunburn. Sunburn lifted up his left foot above Cynder's head. Sunburn's claws went ablaze and carefully placed his foot over Cynder's head. She began to swerve from his flaming foot.

"Sunburn, what are you doing?" demanded Spyro.

Sunburn's tail quickly grabbed a dashing Spyro. "This is an ancient form of an ancient healing, Spyro, if you spent your time in studying instead of fun," answered Sunburn. "Cynder still has dark magic in her, turning her into an evil version and destroying her good-nature side. And my phoenix power can destroy the dark magic before it takes control of her again. So stay back and let me concentrate." Sunburn released his tail from Spyro and continued with his procedure. His fire grew bigger and hotter.

Cynder's head and moving all around if she were having a nightmare. Sweat dripped from her horns. Her blood stream was boiling hot. Her legs began to starch and kick at something if something at grabbed her. Her head was moved bonking on the ground. Suddenly, a dark purple mist was erupting from her ears.

"That is it," said Sunburn, placing his fiery hand where the mist was.

Cynder growled in pain.

"Cynder!" shouted Spyro.

"Don't interfere," shouted Sunburn, flaming up his wings as a warning.

Spyro jumped back towards Whirlwind and collided into her, toppling him over her.

Sunburn submerged his foot into Cynder's head, penetrating her mind and the dark magic within her. His phoenix fire was burning away the dark mist that sprung from her ears and started to fade away. And in a few longer seconds, Sunburn pulled away his foot and Cynder's eyes sprung open; she was breathing heavily if she woke up from the nightmare.

"Cynder?" said Sunburn, softly.

Cynder blankly looked at Sunburn. "Oh, Sunburn, I had a particular nightmare. I was chasing you. Then all of a sudden I was chasing another dragon that blasted me sky-high. The dragon looked like a Purple Dragon if it was Spyro."

"Um, Cynder, that was real," stated Sunburn.

"WHAT?" said Cynder, embarrassed. "That was real!?"

"Yes, it was. You put quite a fight with the Purple Dragon."

"Purple Dragon? You mean… Spyro? He is…"

Sunburn pointed towards Spyro and Whirlwind who were staring at them. The weird-looking blue dragon Cynder had no idea to make out, but she could easily recognized the Purple Dragon standing right beside the blue dragon and she couldn't believe her eyes: Spyro.

"Spyro?" said Cynder, confused.

"Um, hello, Cynder, um, what are you doing here?"

Cynder remained clueless.

"Excuse me, Spyro," interrupted Sunburn, "maybe the question is: what are you doing here? Do you know how long you're been gone?"

"Yeah, years," answered Spyro.

"Yeah, more like gone for almost a decade. You probably have no idea what we have thought of you or yet the entire Dragon Realms have thought of you as you were year these past years. What will they, and your mother, think _now_ that you are here?"

"What do you mean they 'thought of me these past years'?"

Sunburn had a stern look on his face. "You don't get it do you?"

"Don't get what?" called a female voice.

Stealth Elf and Ignitor appeared from walking behind a bush.

Sunburn and Cynder looked at the two odd creatures emerging from the bush, walking clueless into a conversation. Apparently, there is one huge confusing around Spyro.

"You've been with these… strangers and you never told them about us, where you came from, your family, your kingdom, or yet your royal birth?" asked Cynder.

"Royal birth?" said Whirlwind.

"Great," complained Sunburn. "We have one big confusing here and it seems Spyro didn't tell any of you about his past or his presume status in a kingdom called the Dragon Realms."

"Status?" said Stealth Elf, Ignitor, and Whirlwind.

"Spyro is a son of a king and has been presumed dead in a horrific attack that claimed his father's life," quickly said Sunburn. "In other words, he is a king of a kingdom."

"WHAT?" the three strange creatures gasped and stared at Spyro.

"Oh, yes, about that," Spyro nervously said.

"You didn't tell them one bit _before_ you met these three complete strangers," said Sunburn. "Then allow me to explain this long story you should have told them, Spyro."

Sunburn went on to explain almost everything about Spyro: he was born in the royal family of dragons, he has an uncle that is a Purple Dragon that went on to take the entire Dragon Realms and let Apes into the realms, introducing themselves as Cynder and Sunburn, went into great danger only to have themselves nearly killed by Apes only to be recused by the king Ignitus, Spyro's father, who then was killed in an attack by Gremlins, and life in Spyro's old home fell into ruin when Malefor claimed the throne while Spyro lazily laid with his three new friends. Sunburn mentioned there was a rebel army trying to topple Malefor and place a new king on the throne but he was very powerful and so he and Cynder decided to fly away and search for help, and landed in the lands where Spyro dwells.

"And how Cynder became an evil dragon I have no idea. That happened when we entered through a bush and brought us here. And that should just about cover it up," finished Sunburn.

Stealth Elf, Ignitor, and Whirlwind sat there, staring if they were drunk. For several moments, they didn't responded but finally move their heads towards Spyro and said, "How come you didn't tell us this?"

"I thought it wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure my uncle, Malefor, has everything under control."

"No, he does not, Spyro," shouted Cynder and Sunburn.

"He's letting the Apes take complete control over the Realms," said Cynder. "They're forcing residents into arena where they fight to the death, and I do mean to the DEATH. Cheetahs, dragons, moles. Basically, anybody that can fight is sent to the arenas. Those who evaded capture went down into underground caverns, Spyro. And as you remain here, we are living the lives of slavery. Do you think your uncle as life under control?"

"Well, if you put it that way," said Spyro.

"Wait, let me get this straight," said Whirlwind. "You're supposed to be a king of a kingdom, and you didn't tell us your status or even a corrupt uncle taking over a kingdom?"

"I'm still the same dragon here, am I?"

"But a dragon with royal power," said Ignitor.

"A royal dragon with royal power with Purple Dragon power that left his people behind?" said Stealth Elf. "That is what I call a cowardly king."

"Come one, guys, I you know me."

"I thought I knew you, I even loved you," said Whirlwind. "I even chose your girlfriend."

"You're his WHAT?" shouted Cynder, unleashing a great velvet fury on her wings. Cynder charged forward at Whirlwind.

Before Whirlwind could make a counterattack, Sunburn dashed in between Cynder and Whirlwind and shouted, "STOP!"

Both sides obeyed his command like dogs.

Cynder's fury faded away and she was back in her old self again. Whirlwind was calm and cool.

Sunburn turned directly toward Spyro and talked towards him. "See what would have happened, Spyro? You have created hostility between these two females. Between Cynder and…" Sunburn paused and turned toward Whirlwind. "Before we get any more hostile, we must introduce ourselves. I'm Sunburn."

In ten seconds, everyone introduced themselves unfriendly but soft-like without any fighting.

"Ok, Spyro," resuming Sunburn. "You created some hostility here between Cynder and Whirlwind and they would have fought to the death just like the victims the Apes put in the arenas. If you don't return and do something these huge problems, everyone will die and there will be no kingdom left."

Spyro signed. "I can't go back, guys."

"Oh, and why not?" asked Cynder.

"None of you would understand what I've have seen, what I've been put through."

"And is it that we wouldn't understand that would be relevant to hear?" asked Sunburn.

"It doesn't matter," said Spyro. "None my past matters now."

"Why in the world's core does your past not matter?" asked Spyro's old friends.

"Look, I've learned that bad events in life happen and yet there is absolutely nothing no one can do about it or change it. So why worry about it?"

"Because it is the individual's responsibility," they both answered.

"Well I can say the same for you. You both left."

"We have left to find someone to challenge Malefor for the throne," said Cynder. "And Sunburn and I _have_ found you. Don't you see: you are the _last_ hope for the Dragon Realms and peace."

Spyro shook his head. "I'm not going back, Cynder, and fix something I can't fix."

Then it is as I feared when this talk," said Sunburn. "You are not the Spyro I used to know. You're a different Spyro who doesn't care about anybody but himself. Searching out here was in vein, Cynder. Now the kingdom will fall. Come on, Cynder, let's go. Let's leave Spyro with his 'girlfriend' and his… new friends."

"But what about…?"

"We will have to go back and tell the army our search was in vein and couldn't find anybody to stand against Malefor. We will tell them Spyro is certainly dead. Let us leave."

Sunburn took to the skies. Cynder followed closely behind. Before flying off in the distant horizon, Cynder looked back at Spyro who turned his head away and took off after Sunburn, with tears gushing from her eyes.

Spyro heard his two old friends fly away and turned toward his three new friends. "So since that bitter reunion is out of the way, what shall we do next?"

Ignitor was shouting ideas while Stealth Elf and Whirlwind looked angrily at him.

"Whirlwind and Stealth Elf, what's the matter? They're gone and out of our lives. There is nothing to worry about now."

"I've heard the whole thing, Spyro," said Whirlwind. "You're the rightful king who should go back for his people and remove that tyrant."

"Now your sounding like Cynder. Come on. How about we…"

"Break up," said Whirlwind. "You know what, Spyro, since what just happen. Your entire background story has just made you the most worthless boyfriend I could ever have. We're done. Our relationship is over. Good-bye."

Whirlwind dashed off and flew like a bullet being released from the gunshot.

Stealth Elf said, "Find yourself a new elf friend because Whirlwind and I can no longer trust you in being a friend since you couldn't tell us about your past." She stood up and ran towards the edges and jumped off. Only Ignitor remained with Spyro.

Spyro was shocked; he just lost four friends in less than a minute. He flopped to the floor in disgrace.

Ignitor went up to Spyro and sat by him.

"It seems you are alone, Spyro," said Ignitor.

"What am I supposed to do now? Cynder and Sunburn no longer like me, Whirlwind hates me, and Stealth Elf no longer trusts me. I guess I am meant to be alone."

Ignitor quickly studied down face. "I know that kind of feeling, the feeling of being lost. I had that feeling once before. A long time ago. I don't remember any of it but I remember some of my downed time then rising up a day later. Here's some advice you could take, go to the place called the Outlands. It is a place where lost souls end up becoming found. Go there towards the northeast and see if you can find yourself. And for those who find themselves in the right way, their path will be shown to them. Worked for me, it could work for you. Ok, I'll leave you be."

Ignitor got up and walked away from the downed Purple Dragon.

Spyro had never felt so down before. He was at a breaking point where he wanted to throw himself into an active volcano. Spyro couldn't think of what to do with his life now. Should he stay where he is and just die there? Or should he take Ignitor's advice and go to these Outlands? Since he could barely think, he decided to take up Ignitor on his advice and fly to the Outlands. He spread out his wings and flew towards the northeast to see if he can find his lost self.


	28. Finding One's Self

The last chapter is the most intense chapter I wrote for this story. Some moments were lion king and others made up, but I'll let you guys decide on those moments. So is this but with Hunter and the Hermit who are named as just cheetahs.

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Spyro was touching down towards the Outlands. The Outlands was dark and cold and a brooding place. It was more for evil creatures to live, not for lost creatures to find themselves. There was complete darkness, no moon or stars light the darkness.

Spyro walked around to find any majestic power that could be in these evil invested lands. But he only saw miles wide of darkness.

"What was I thinking of coming here?" he asked himself. "My father said he would always be there for me." He said to himself, looking up at the _Draco_ constellation. "But how could he be since he's… since he's gone? His terrible fate was laid with me. It was because of me. It is my fault he is gone. It's all my fault." Spyro bent his head and quiet wept for the memory he never wants to remember: his father's dead body. Spyro sat down with his bad memories running through his mind.

He looked one more time at the star constellation before moving on through the Outlands. Walking through a glowing pound, he stopped and saw his reflection of himself, half of him was missing.

Suddenly a rock slashed into the water, wrinkling his reflection.

Caught off guard, Spyro jumped from the pound and looked around.

There was a green hooded cheetah standing near the pound.

"Oh, so sorry about that," he said, with a soggy voice.

Relieved to see a harmless cheetah, Spyro answered: "That's alright." Spyro studied the cheetah for a moment. "What are you doing in these parts?"

"The same thing you _are_ doing: searching for the truth, trying to find the answers," he responded. "Tell me, why is a mighty Purple Dragon doing in _these_ parts? Shouldn't you be with other dragons?"

"I gauss not," said Spyro, grimly. "I really don't know what I am looking for. I don't if I am meant to be a Purple Dragon."

"Then that is something we have in common, dragon," stated the hooded cheetah, spiraling his staff in the water, "finding the answers we don't know. Always trying to find what we are, who are we, what role we play in life."

"That is what Ignitor said to me," Spyro whispered to himself. Spyro laid himself by the pound, still looking at his reflection. "Who are you, cheetah?"

The cheetah looked at Spyro and said, "I have no name; I'm only a hermit. But the real question is: who are you, dragon?"

Spyro dipped his head down.

"I knew myself once, but I don't know."

"You see, this place is called the Land of Lost Souls. Those lost with themselves end up coming here and try to find the right path. Others find themselves lucky and others just remain lost. Now you should be asking yourself: are you lucky or are you a lost Purple Dragon Prince?"

"Well, I gauss I may be a lost dragon prince… oh wait, how did you know I'm a prince?"

"It seems I know more about you than you know yourself, Prince."

"Oh, come on, cheetah, how did you know I had the title 'prince'?"

"Cheetahs have a great sixth sense of reading minds."

Spyro grunted in disbelief. "Then I your 'mind reading powers' are telling _who _I am."

"Of course, you're the son of the king Ignitus," stated the hermit.

Spyro's open wide open and looked at the hermit. "Best be seeing you later if we ever meet again." The cheetah got up and dashed away from the pound and Spyro.

Spyro got up and followed the cheetah. Spyro tried to catch up to the dashing cheetah that seemed to be faster than Spyro. Spyro chased over several aches of the Outlands to finally catching to him. He found the hermit cheetah with another cheetah that had brighter fur and carrying a bow.

"You knew my father, the king?" asked Spyro, breathing fast.

"Actually, I do know your father, and my companion here also knows your father. All cheetahs know your father."

"Then I hate to mentioned this, cheetahs," said Spyro, "my father died in a tragic event, so many years ago."

"That is what you think," said the cheetah with the bow.

"What do you think he is? Alive?"

"For once, you are right," both cheetahs said.

"Follow us," said the hermit cheetah. "And we will show you him: a dragon reborn. You must follow us to see him."

They dashed off.

Spyro followed in from behind, having difficulty keeping up with the dashing cheetahs that could run so much faster than him. He wanted to fly, but his thoughts of his father being alive were circulating his mobility to fly.

Coming close toward the Northern edges of the Outlands, the cheetahs halted Spyro to a stop. Before them, there was lying a mirror on in a smaller pound with sparkling, moonlit water.

The armed-bowed cheetah said, "He's in there."

Spyro took a deep breath and walked towards the mirror in the water. He stepped into the sparkling water and looked at the mirror, only to reveal it was reflecting half of his face like the other pound.

"Are you kidding me, cheetahs? That is certainly not my father, just my reflection of myself. No other."

"Spyro," said the hermit, walking closer to a disbelieved Spyro. "Look deeper into the mirror in the water." The hermit swung the water around the mirror with his staff as Spyro move his snout closer to the mirror. "You must see it."

"See what?" asked Spyro.

"That your father lives on, living in your heart."

From the water, a red image of Ignitus appeared before Spyro's eyes. The image glimmered before Spyro's eyes.

_Spyro,_ a ghostly voice called from the night sky.

Spyro's disbelief faded into realization. "Fa-father?" He turned his head from the grounded mirror to the square-end point of the Outlands and watched a form of clouds forming towards him.

A large, dimmed dragon figure took shape in the swirling clouds. It shared the body features that of the king Ignitus; it has his ghost appearing before Spyro.

_My son, why have you forgotten me?_ asked the ghost of Ignitus.

"No, father, no. I would never, in a life time, would forget you."

_But you have, my son, you have forgotten me. Not just me but yourself also. In doing so, you have forgotten your two halves: your royal birth and fate to be a Purple Dragon. Look inside your heart, Spyro. You will find you are more than anything than just a royal dragon and a Purple Dragon. You must return and take my place as the true king._

"But how could I ever go back to the place I once lived?" Spyro protested. "What change can ever happen?"

Suddenly the ghost of Ignitus burst into full color if he was actually alive. He glowed bright as the sun before Spyro's eyes.

_Remember who and what you are: you are my son and the one worthy to be king of the Dragon Realms. Remember your places in life_.

Ignitus's ghost dimed and started to fade and disappear into the night. _Remember your place in life._

Spyro ran and shouted: "No, father, don't leave me behind. Father!"

_Remember! Remember!_ _ Remember your place in life!_

"Don't leave me again." Spyro stopped at the very edge his father appeared and looked at the sky; the darkness turned into waves of stars and galaxies.

A waving wind came from nowhere and blew in Spyro's face.

"Did you just felt that?" asked the cheetah with the bow. "The winds feel very strange, wouldn't you think?"

"I feel it: they are changing directions, going from one direction to another. And as the winds change so does life."

"Change can be good or bad," said the cheetah.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. I know now what I have to do. Going back would mean I would not change my past but change my future as well. I've been afraid to confront my past for so long that I didn't have the strength to face my future. Now I have the strength to face my uncle and reclaim what rightfully belongs to me."

"So, what will you do now, no-special-dragon?"

Spyro was irritated by the sounds of being a non-special dragon. "First, I'm going to snap that your bow of yours."

Spyro grabbed the cheetah's bow with his mouth and snapped it in half and chucked it away.

"Hey, not the bow," said the cheetah, grabbing his snapped bow. "Did you know how long it took me to make-hey, where are you going?"

"You can tell my friends I'm going to show the realms that I'm the true King of Dragons," shouted Spyro, flying into the night. A portal appeared before Spyro and flew right into it.

The two cheetahs rejoined together at the mirror, with one broken bow. The cheetah, with the staff, used a green magic from his staff to repair the other cheetah's broken bow.

"You think he's ready, Hermit?" asked the bowed cheetah, grabbing his fixed bow.

"Yes, Hunter, he is ready," said the Hermit.


	29. A Choise for Rivals

Ok, last chapter took some doing but hey I'm done.

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Cynder and Sunburn tried to make their way back towards the same place where they entered the world. In a world with many floating islands looking the same, it was very difficult to find the way back home if they were ever going to get home.

After that hard argument with Spyro and Whirlwind, Cynder couldn't help it that she was now totally heartbroken that Spyro she knew was long gone. A new Spyro had been born and boyfriend with a dragon that was a hybrid like Sunburn and Flashwing. She had grown to love Spyro that the news of a new Spyro had crippled her heart hard like a like a boulder smashing down on a victim.

After passing the sixtieth island, Cynder and Sunburn touched down with its settlement.

"Where are we?" complained Sunburn.

"You are in the lands of Skylands," said a metaled voice.

Sunburn turned and had his wings wreathed in great flames, only to see that flaming knight Ignitor standing there. "What are you doing here?" asked Sunburn.

"This island is where I amuse myself," said the metal knight. "But the question is: what _are_ you doing here, on this island I entertain myself?"

"We're trying to find our way out of here," said Sunburn.

"Out of Skylands? If you're talking about that one portal that is well hidden behind some bushes, it is right above us."

Ignitor pointed upwards, pointing at a small floating island moving slowly like a snail.

"That is the way out of these lands," said Ignitor. "Tally so, in other words: good-bye, old friends of Spyro. Speaking of whom, did you guys see him last night?"

"No, why? Why would we see him of what he has done?"

"He's supposed to meeting me here right now, taking care of a dozen sheep."

"Well, that is his problem and we have a kingdom as our problem now. You can go search for that numskull on your own."

"Hey, don't talk about Spyro like that," said Cynder.

"Whoa, Cynder. When did you start becoming protective of the ex-prince of the Dragon Realms?"

"Since we were kids," said Cynder.

"Oh, come one, Cynder, at first you hated him and now you completely change your mind about him. Seriously, how do you feel for him?"

"I know that kind of feeling," stated the metal knight. "That dragon friend of yours is in love with Spyro. She loves him. She loves him. And she loves him."

"Stop joking around, you metal knight!"

"He isn't joking around, Sunburn," stated Cynder. "He's right."

Sunburn's eyes popped into a shocking look. "What? You love him, Cynder? What is wrong with love these days now?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, phoenix?" shouted a female dragon voice.

Whirlwind came floating down from the sky, with Stealth Elf jumping from her back.

"Love is a forbidden bond that a dragon should never take. It makes them vulnerable, weak as an ant. That is what's wrong with love, phoenix. And for Spyro, you can have him. I broke up with him last night. Whatever came across his mind now, he is just no suitable for me. He will never be suitable for any female dragon."

"Hey," grunted Cynder.

"Don't even try," growled Whirlwind.

"Don't tempt me," said Cynder.

Both female hostiles started to get ready for an all-out brawl, ready to tear, ready for ripping each other to shreds.

"As a matter of fact, where is Spyro right now?" asked Stealth Elf, interrupting the girls. "I want him to see this so that—"

"You find that troublesome dragon around these parts of these islands," said a screechy voice.

The five creatures turned and saw a cheetah with a quiver and a bow walking towards them.

"Hunter," said Sunburn and Cynder, recognizing the cheetah and both ran up to him.

"What do you mean his not here?" asked Cynder.

Hunter chuckled and answered firmly: "The true king is going home, back to the Dragon Realms."

"Wait, cheetah," said the green elf, "You're saying that…"

"King Spyro is going back to his homelands to change his uncle to take his place as the true King of the Dragon Realms," said Hunter. "And that means, the hatchling Spyro has returned."

"But how did he…?" said Whirlwind.

"Sometimes those who are lost in a dark world find themselves in the world of light like Spyro who was lost and found himself going in the right place if they only take a leap of faith first. And after that leap comes the difficult part of all: facing their greatest fears they've been running from."

Cynder smiled with great hope, Sunburn had a small amount of relief of his former friend has been found, Stealth Elf and Whirlwind both found themselves with regret, and Ignitor showed nothing.

"Now there is one question we should be asking ourselves: who is with Spyro, the new king of the Dragon Realms?" asked Hunter, with a grin.


	30. A Small Army

Ok, last chapter was longer than expected but I needed to have little Lion King influence as possible. This one has a lot of characters: Whirlwind, Hunter, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Sunburn, Ignitor, and Spyro. Yeah, quite impressive like Game of Thrones: lots of characters and very easy for me to lose track of what's going on and where a certain person is.

**All rights belong to Actvision.**

* * *

The portal Spyro created with his yellow oranges swished him back to the Dragon Realms where the lands had caught his eyes. The realms were a mess: what was once a lush green place was now a black-and-white, wasteland-infested homeland. Plants stood petrified, bones were rotting away, the blue sky turned into a dead-grey sky. For under Malefor's rule, everything that Spyro saw had been turned into a graveyard.

From cliffs that had Warfang in view, he could see from afar that his kingdom was completely turned into a graveyard.

_How did it come down to this_, he asked himself. _I was such a fool for leaving this place. Now there is nothing left or worse, no one is left._

"Spyro, wait," said Cynder's voice.

Spyro turned his head behind and surprisingly saw Cynder and Sunburn coming up towards him.

"I thought you guys said I was died," said Spyro.

"We thought you were but we were told that you had found yourself," she said.

"Who told you that," asked Spyro.

"Some cheetah named Hunter," answered Sunburn, walking up to Spyro and looking at their ruined home. "It's completely dead, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe my uncle would go this far under his rule."

"Now that your back, your Highness" said Sunburn. "We can take the fight to your uncle."

"But how can we fight his army of Apes?" asked Spyro.

"Easy and hard, there is a rebel army, forces loyal to your father," answered Cynder. "We've been hiding in the underground caverns that are in the dragon city. A passage way Malefor doesn't know about. We can attack in the city and liberate it from the Apes, not to mention the Gremblins will be there."

_Gremblins._

The word shouted in Spyro's mind: the day he dreadfully remembers seeing those monstrous creatures was the day he lost his father. Anger boiled in his mind of those creatures. Spyro was really started to strong hate and anger against his uncle and himself for being away for so long.

"Spyro, what is it?" asked Sunburn.

"Nothing, just bad memories," signed Spyro. "So you guys are with me?"

"They're not the only ones with you, Spyro," said a familiar voice.

The three turned around and saw Whirlwind, Ignitor on her back, and Stealth Elf jumping from her back. Hunter was among them. Hunter was the cheetah with the bow Spyro broke. For Spyro, he seemed surprised that one of two cheetahs he met last night was with his three Skylands friends.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you hated me."

"That was the ignorant Spyro," corrected Whirlwind. "Now are now with the hatchling Spyro this cheetah told us about."

Hunter winked at Spyro.

"But don't get any ideas about this boyfriend-and-girlfriend thing, Spyro, because we're still apart," stated Whirlwind.

Spyro nodded.

Soon all of them walked near Spyro and saw the land in great devastation.

"We're going fight to win these wastelands?" asked Ignitor.

"Yes, Ignitor," answered Spyro. "This is a single part of my entire home. You can imagine my entire kingdom big as Skylands but all the islands connected into one island with lots of green and life prosperity."

"Talk about a sad and angry Mother Nature," said Ignitor. "Well, Spyro, if this piece of land is very important to you, than us: Whirlwind, Hunter, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Sunburn, and I are with you to take back your terrible, but lovable kingdom."

Spyro smiled and all seven of them looked in the distance a stoned city as their target: Warfang.


	31. A Change of Plans

Almost there, almost done. A few more chapters than I'll be done. I didn't know I would take this long to complete this chapter. I had to think where to take this chapter. I was expecting this to be a longer chapter, but since I was thinking a lot about this, I decided to narrow it down and cut down some chapters.

**All characters are owned by Acvision.**

* * *

The seven fighters stealthy had made it passed the once beloved Valley of Avalon, they walked and Hunter was showing them a secret way into Warfang; he told them they will enter through the secret entrance to the dragon city of Warfang that lead from the Valley. They walked towards a wall behind some ill-fated trees and saw a claw imprinted on a rock wall ahead.

Hunter placed his paw on the print and the wall opened up. "This way leads towards Warfang," he stated. "If we keep going, we'll be able to find the rebel army Spyro will lead and we'll be able to win back the city in a single day."

"Let's go, Hunter," said Cynder. "There isn't any time to lose now."

Hunter nodded and strode into the cave as the others followed.

For several hours, they strode in the cave without a glimpse of a fly in sight. Finally, they reached the end of the cave. From a hole carved from the cave, a back view of the dragon city of Warfang was shown.

"We are here at last," said Hunter. "Warfang, the great dragon city."

"I've only heard about the city but never seen it myself," said Spyro, gazing at the city's dark brutal shadow.

"The dragon city was built by the moles, to honor in their relationship with the dragons," said Hunter. "Now it's more of a ghost town than a standing city. When Malefor took over, the city fell into ruin and the residents barricaded themselves in their homes. Those who didn't give into fear took up resistance and are hiding in the underground caverns. That is where we must go now. Follow me."

Hunter led them down an alley. The buildings were all dead-looking and wooden blanks bolted to the windows. Plastered on the buildings were torches blazing in orange fire. The farther they went into the city, the dead the city looked. From top to bottom, the walls were cracked and grey.

"Where is everybody?" asked Ignitor.

"Hiding," answered Sunburn. "The residents here took refuge in the underground caverns or concealed themselves in their homes. Things couldn't get worse around here."

"It just did. Look," said Hunter, pointing at black torn flags waving in the air. "Those flags symbolize that Malefor is here."

"Great! A flaw in the plan," complained Cynder. "Now with him here, an army of Apes with be prowling these streets. Let's keep going."

Hunter nodded and ran and the others followed him. The group went through narrow alleys, hoping not to get caught. Going down a thin staircase, Hunter drew the group to a halt. Hunter peeked around the corner.

_Apes!_

The alleys were crawling with them. But they were lying on the ground, completely bored out of their minds.

Hunter took the group on a detour around a back alley. Before they knew it, they were close to an arena. A few Apes were down in there and dozed out.

Hunter pointed in one wide open walkway that lead directly toward the underground caverns. But an opposite direction that leads upwards caught Spyro's attention. He wondered if it led up the top of Warfang and to Malefor.

"How do we get past those guys, Spyro?" whispered Ignitor, unknowingly interrupting Spyro's thought.

"Live entertainment with a fiery blade," Spyro whispered quickly.

"What a good-HEY!"

"Come on, Ignitor, you wanted burn something else besides sheep. Here is your chance."

"Un-huh, no way. No how. I'm not fighting Apes."

"So you're telling that a knighted metal man of fire is cowering before a bunch of living Apes?" asked Spyro, mockingly.

"Me? A metal knight!? Cowering before Apes!? Apes bigger than me!? Why, I'll show you. I'll show you."

Ignitor pounced out and shouted his war cry again: "LLLLEEEEERRRRROOOOOYYYY JJJJEEEEERRRRKKKKIIIINNNNSSSS."

Dozens of Apes were promptly awoken by Ignitor's war cry. Pouncing like a pinball, Ignitor hit on the Apes. He caught them off-guard and ran off as the Apes ran after him. Then silence came in.

The group rushed out and Spyro went headed of them. "My friends, I have made a decision I need to make; I'm going after Malefor. It's time for me to revolve this and show my uncle I'm in charge in. I'm a Purple Dragon and I'm coming in direct contact."

"Spyro, what about—" said Cynder.

"Cynder, I need all of you rally my army and meet me on top of Warfang. I'm going after Malefor."

Spyro ran towards and disappeared from their site, going up the stairway he knows that will lead him to his uncle.

Cynder wanted to follow but they were stopped by Hunter and told them Spyro needs to do it on his own. He singled the remaining members to press onward while Spyro needed to go and confront his uncle.


	32. Spyro Confronts Malefor

Last chapter took some doing but I got there.

And at the top of Warfang, try to think about the top of Minas Tirith from "Return of the King" if you had seen that "Lord of the Rings" movie only without the White Tree.

**All characters are owned by Acvision.**

* * *

Spyro manage to get to the top of Warfang and not getting detected. His Purple Dragon instincts were telling him where to go. A part of many of his abilities was being to unlock. His determination and his will to change the future were unlocking a few of his Purple Dragon abilities. He felt ready to take on Malefor.

Going up a passage way that led him sneak passed many Apes; Spyro was feeling like a true Purple Dragon.

When he was in view of the top point of Warfang, there was a large gathering of Apes on the triangular platform of Warfang's top. A single path made by the Apes was in perfect unison. The Apes were shouting in one obscured spot blocked from Spyro's gaze.

"Bring the rebel prisoner to me," shouted a very familiar, distorted voice.

Spyro looked toward one wide open area where the open line of Apes ends. And there stood Malefor. Anger sparked in his eyes.

Spyro turned his eyes away from his uncle and looked a group of Apes walking in the open line and pulling chains of a chained-up dragon.

The dragon looked decades older than Spyro did. He could tell the dragon was a she dragon. Suddenly, his face was filled with dread as he drew closer: his mother.

His mother was chained up and being dragged hard by the Apes. All the way towards Malefor, the Apes laughingly dragged Cho-Lei if she was trashed. After five minutes of being pulled in iron metal, the Apes and Cho-Lei stopped in front of Malefor.

The Apes nailed the chains to the ground so Spyro's mother couldn't try to escape.

Malefor came crawling down his brother's mate. "So you would try to overthrow me, your ex-Highness? I must have known the ex-Queen would join the rebels and confront against me. It was foolish to come against me, your king."

"You are not my king," said Cho-Lei, coughing.

"And you have no loyalty to me then," said Malefor, placing one claw under Cho-Lei's chin and inches closer to her head. "And you know what happens when someone disloyalties me, my sweet."

Cho-Lei spat in Malefor's eyes with small, icy shards.

Malefor grunted, turned away, and rubbed his eyes.

"If Ignitus were alive, he would…"

Malefor swung his leg with might force at Cho-Lei and shouted, "How _dare_ you speak of my brother to me!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Spyro, revealing to the crowd of Apes. All of his purple scales flashed brightly like the sun and red-blood lightning roared behind his glowing body. He flew down and swatted down at the Apes and his uncle.

The crowd of Apes and Malefor himself were stunned by this surprisingly, unexpected appearance of this high flying dragon. Malefor impacted against a rocky wall.

Spyro swirled all over and created confusion in the crowd of Apes and soared down to his mother. Landing down, Spyro snapped the chains with his teeth and pulled his unconscious mother free from her chains. Pulling her feet away, he heard her breathing softly. He bent his orange horns down with her horns and a sparked glowed at first touch and vanished.

Cho-Lei was breathing normally again and looked at Spyro's face. "Who… Malefor?"

Spyro breathed and said, "No, it's not him; it's _me_… mother."

"Mo… Spyro? You're alive," smiled Cho-Lei. "And grown-up. How is that possible?"

"What does it matter? I've come to here I belong: home," he said, hugging his mother's head.

Malefor got up and looked at Spyro hugging his mother's head with his head. "Spyro? Oh, my nephew, Spyro. Quite a reunion here, to see you… _alive."_ He turned ragingly towards Gaul, Assassin, and the Conductor who all gave nervously waves and smiles, before slipping away into the crowd of glimpsing Apes.

"How dare you, a member of the royal dragon family, to strike another member in the royal family, my uncle," said Spyro, angrily. "Give me one very good, sensible, practical, explicable reason why I mustn't treat you less of a family member as you did my mother."

Malefor shook his body and walked toward Spyro. "Spyro, you should know about this; those who are disloyal to me must be punished."

"And you should know there is a difference of loyalty to others and loyalty to a kingdom, which you brought down miserably. Now the time has come for you to step down and we can avoid any deadly confrontation."

"Ah, yes, I would, but there are many reasons why I shouldn't step down, Spyro."

"Tell me one reason of these 'many reasons' why you shouldn't step down."

"The Apes," said Malefor, turning his head towards the Apes with weapons sharp. "The Apes are the reason I mustn't step down."

"And we are the ones Spyro should step up," shouted a female voice.

Spyro and Malefor looked in one direction and saw Cynder, Sunburn, Flashwing, and hundreds of cheetahs, dragons, and moles standing behind them. Stealth Elf and Whirlwind stood on a rooftop. Ignitor was not among them.

"Well, well. The dragoness comes back, with the rebels. How I say you brought them to put their loyalty in this dragon. You should have taken my offer when I first offered it to you, Cynder."

"Enough stalling, Malefor," said Spyro, blocking Malefor's view of Cynder. "Resign from the king's post or fight."

"I can't just step down; the Apes are counting on me to lead them."

"Then I guess we have to fight for the throne. My army, ready for attack."

The dragons took to the sky, the cheetahs climbed up to the rooftops and placed, the moles drew small swords, Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn readied themselves for attack. Ignitor jumped from out of nowhere and landed next to Whirlwind.

The Apes strode up to the platform. Both armies were ready to fight.

"Last chance, Malefor."

"And just why would they want to follow you into battle, Spyro? After all, you should tell them what really happened that day long ago."

"I know where you trying to take this and it's not going to work, Malefor. I managed to let go of that day."

"And your army? Did they let go of what happened that day?"

"Let go of what happen of what day?" asked Cynder.

"So they don't know," said Malefor circling around Spyro and his army. "Well then, as _their_ king, how about you tell them; tell them who started the Gremblin invasion and caused the death of king Ignitus, your father, Spyro. Tell them who the one responsible for the king's death."

Everything fell silent. Spyro's army fell into silence and stared at him.

Spyro turned to his army and loudly said, "I caused the invasion and my father's death."


	33. Terrible Truths Revealed

Last chapter was intense but I still got there. Also it was supposed to be bigger but hey… what the heck… just cut it into more chapters. More chapters more suspense. And the last chapter didn't go out as planned but I just needed to improvise.

For this, there will be some Dawn of the Dragon elements.

(**EDIT: Something I forgot to add to this chapter: the part I edited in is right after "... and all shall come to fall."**

**All characters belong to Activsion.**

* * *

Everyone was suddenly stunned by Spyro's shocking announcement, admitting he was the one responsible for the death of his father. A son who killed his own father. Cynder, Sunburn, and Flashwing stood still. The cheetahs and the moles lowered their weapons. Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, and Ignitor gazed at Spyro who barely knew his backstory or hardly anything about his father, but they heard the stunning news of Spyro admitting killing his father.

Cho-Lei limply walked to Spyro. "That's a lie. Please tell me it a lie."

Spyro signed and looked into her mother's eyes and said, "I wished it was a lie, but it's the truth."

"You see, rebels, he killed his father," said Malefor. "And you all wanted him as your king. A king who killed his father. You see? I am the true king of the Dragon Realms. No other."

"Well it is you who brought this kingdom into a disaster," stated Spyro. "All plant life, all animal life is dying because of you. All life is dying. Why should I be worse than you?"

"Because you killed Ignitus."

"Well, you the one who lured me to the… Twilight… Falls…," said Spyro. He was beginning to realize something twisting in his mind.

"Spyro?" said Cynder.

"The Twilight Falls is where the Gremblins came from. Where it all started. From the falls, to the cheetah village, to the floating islands, and finally to the Burned Lands where I saw my father's dead body. And I saw him falling from…"

Spyro paused and his jaw dropped with great realization. "From the Floating Islands, a long fall landing into the Burned Lands. The Burned Lands."

Dozens of Spyro's soldiers were looking at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

Spyro gazed at Malefor. "It wasn't me after all, it was YOU!" Spyro hatefully leaped at Malefor with great speed and force and forced Malefor to the ground. Spyro's eyes turned into misty, purple-glowing eyes and claws dug into Malefor's scales. "You caused it all."

"Ah, now you're starting to play my game, Spyro," said Malefor, unfearful. "Go, now. Do it. End me."

"Not until you tell them what really happened that day on the Floating Islands," said Spyro. "Tell them." Spyro pushed his claws deeper in Malefor's scales.

Malefor growled loudly.

"Tell them."

Malefor grunted and whispered, "I caused your father's death."

"Louder!"

"I killed him," said Malefor, in a normal average voice.

"So they can hear you, so the _entire_ kingdom can hear you," shouted Spyro.

"I… killed… your… father," shouted Malefor.

Apes suddenly dashed forward.

"Traitor!" Cynder took the lead at the charging Apes, followed by Sunburn, Flashwing, and Whirlwind. The cheetahs immediately shot their hail of arrows. The moles, with small weapons strong, charged. The dragons fly or ran towards the Apes

Ignitor and Stealth Elf rode on Cynder's back and jumped at the Apes. Both of Malefor's and Spyro's forces clashed with metal, horns, claws, and teeth. The battle was on.

Malefor's tail whipped at Spyro's ribcage and pushed Spyro off him; Malefor was free from Spyro's grip. Spyro got up and glared at Malefor

"Now embrace your hatred, Purple Dragon. It is what every Purple Dragon is meant to do. Every Purple Dragon… after me."

"After you?" said Spyro.

"You should have learned, but you were too curious for adventure and fun. There is a dark secret that your father never learned or his father. The line of the Purple Dragons began long ago."

"I know this story."

"But that is the twist," stated Malefor. He growled loudly to his forces, stunning his opponents' ears.

The Apes halted their attack and retreated behind Malefor.

Spyro and his forces shook away screeches in their ears and looked at Malefor.

Malefor widened out his wings. His body glowed and his scales stared to scatter and move or fall from his body. His body turned to liquid and his eyes went from purple to yellow. His body went from light purple to dark purple, revealing to them a new but ancient body that shocked them all.

"I am the Dark Purple Dragon, the first Purple Dragon that ever lived," stated Malefor. "I was never born into the royal family. I only time warped my body backwards, reversing the time of my body back into an egg. And so the line of the Purple Dragon went on for many millennia to bring about the destruction of the Dragon Realms and bring about a great cleansing. This is the true nature of the Purple Dragon: to destroy the world with the elements of dark magic. And, Spyro, you are the next Purple Dragon in line, and your _true _destiny is to destroy the realms."

"No, no. I don't believe that."

"Of course you don't. But you have come back nonetheless. And for a while, I knew all along you were alive and carrying on or else the line would have been passed on. I knew I had to get you to come out of hiding. And so I used Cynder to find you and bring you back."

Spyro turned to see Cynder and back to Malefor.

"How did you use me?" she shouted.

"Don't you remember when you turned a dark dragon with the possession of dark magic?"

"How did you know that?" shouted Sunburn.

"I know because I have the ability to know," answered Malefor.

"You're lying," said Cynder.

"Hm, I find it peculiar how you chose to remember things," said Malefor. "Let me assure you; it was you who brought me power, Spyro, and you who brought him back. We have Cynder to thank for that. Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Cynder, is that true?" asked Spyro, walking towards her.

"No, it's not. But now I don't remember any more."

"Oh, I beg to differ, but I see you need a little…nudge!" said Malefor, as his eyes dimmed and glowed a dark cloud.

Suddenly a dark cloud trapped Cynder in a dark vortex.

"Cynder!" shouted many voices.

Cynder had awoken with glaring white eyes and a shadowy body, an evil dragon.

"Cynder, no!" grunted Spyro.

"Your father should have told you this. Purple Dragons are the true users of dark magic, and I used this to turn her when she entered through that portal to find you."

"What!?" said Sunburn.

"Yes, it's true again. I turned her. I corrupted her heart in refusal for not becoming my mate. Now, Cynder, who are you loyal to: me or Spyro?"

"You," said Cynder, in a shrieking, ghostly voice. Cynder whiplash her tail at Spyro's face, making him pound into a wall.

"Spyro," shouted Sunburn. Sunburn dashed towards the dark Cynder. Again, she whiplashed her tail, but Sunburn blocked that attack with his flaming wing.

Removing his wing, Sunburn lunged toward Cynder. The phoenix hybrid grabbed Cynder by the neck and pounded her to the ground. "Last time I ran. This time I won't, Cynder. Time for you to return." Sunburn lit up his left claws with crimson fire and hoped it would once again blow away the darkness.

"Fool," said Cynder.

She head-butted Sunburn.

"Arrgghh," grunted Sunburn.

Cynder pulled Sunburn off her and shoved him toward Spyro who was getting up. Both had pounded into the wall.

"My turn," shouted Whirlwind. "I always wanted to do this to you when we first met."

Whirlwind puffed a cloud toward Cynder. After the cloud hid Cynder, Whirlwind shot a rainbow dart toward the cloud. At hitting it, the cloud sparked into rainbow sparks.

Cynder was struck the twinkling rainbow sparks. But the light of the rainbows weren't enough to break through her darkness caused by Malefor. Again she whiplashed at Whirlwind and sent the hybrid toward a few of Spyro's forces.

Ignitor and Stealth Elf charged forward.

Cynder heard them coming and whipped her tail at them. Ignitor was hit but Stealth Elf jumped and dodged the whipping attack. She landed on Cynder's back and impaled her with her daggers.

Cynder growled loudly and back flipped towards the ground, impaling the green elf on the ground and hard.

Stealth Elf yelled out in great pain, as Cynder stood up.

Malefor burst into great evil laughter; Cynder was his greatest weapon now. She took out his greatest opponent with four others. "You see? Cynder is a rare type of dragon breed associated with the darkness. With her at my side, this land will be cleansed into an eternal darkness and all shall come to fall."

"NNNOOOOOOO!" shouted Sunburn, getting up. He unleashed his fiery personality; his entire went ablaze. "You will not rule these realms in darkness." Sunburn dashed towards Malefor, shoving Cynder out of his way.

Sunburn lunged at the dark Purple Dragon, with great speed and fire.

Malefor took a direct hit of Sunburn's blazing wings of fire. The phoenix hybrid whipped and lashed at the evil dragon with his claws of fire and his tail.

Malefor growled and groaned at each hit Sunburn fiery hit.

"Everything you did what for your own needs instead of the realms needs. Now I'll do them a favor a true phoenix: free the kingdom from tyranny."

Sunburn whipped his tail around Malefor's front legs and heaved him forward, collapsing Malefor on his stomach.

"Now die!"

Sunburn hurled his claws at Malefor's back.

But Malefor rolled over several times, pulling Sunburn with him. Rolling over to his left side, Malefor used his back legs to kick the flaming hybrid. Sunburn was shoved away from the evil dragon and rolled to a wall.

"Here is what you get if you don't join me," shouted Malefor, getting up back. He charged toward the phoenix hybrid, aiming with electrifying horns on his head.

"Sunburn, look out," shouted Flashwing.

Sunburn turned to Malefor, but too late; Malefor rammed Sunburn right into the wall, plunging his horns deep in Sunburn's chest and into the wall. Sunburn screeched with his mouth wide open.

Many of Spyro's forces gasped at the site: Malefor impaling his horns into Sunburn's body.

Malefor dug his horns from the wall and Sunburn and let the hybrid fall to the ground, mortally wounded and slowly dying.

"Spyro," he painfully grunted, looking at the Purple Dragon. " "You… are… my… king…" Sunburn breathed softly and his body fell to its right side. His eyes glared at Spyro. One more breath was heard and his eyes gave in and closed. His head tilted away from Spyro. No more breaths were heard. Sunburn's body laid if he was asleep without the breathing.

"NNOOOOO!" shouted Spyro, Cynder, and Flashwing. All of Spyro's forces looked in great saddened looks and shocking faces. They couldn't believe what just happened but it did.

Sunburn laid dead before Malefor's feet.

Malefor laughed in great evil laughter and blew fire on Sunburn's body, turning it to complete ashes. He as killed someone else close to Spyro.

His servant Cynder took her turn and walked towards Spyro and whipped her tail at him again and again and again. "Fight back, you coward."

Spyro only blocked her attacks with his wings.

"Fight back. Why won't you fight back?"

"Because you left me nothing to fight for," answered Spyro, sadly.

Suddenly, the dark shadow around covering Cynder faded. The old Cynder was back.

"There is always something," she said, with her regular voice.

Malefor grunted and groaned. "So be it. You now made your choice and now you all will suffer the same fate. PREPARE TO DIE! Apes, attack!"

The army of Apes charged forward as Malefor flew high towards the sky.

The battle for the Dragon Realms has began.


	34. The Battle for the Throne

Yes, if you are asking if I had killed off Sunburn. I did. That was the part I had edited in there. That was the one element I left out of the original chapter. For a while, I had to kill off another character. And a twisting move that Malefor wasn't born into the royal dragon family.

For this chapter, since I worked more than a year one it, I decided to make it fast-paced.

Now on with the story.

**All characters belong to Activsion. **

* * *

Spyro's forces and Malefor's clashed again with more heavy pounding and swinging. A furious Flashwing went striking at lots of random Apes. Cynder sparked red electricity from a stairwell. Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, and Ignitor fought as a trio and stayed together. The cheetahs shot their arrows. The moles charged through the ranks of the Apes. The dragons unleashed their elemental powers down at the Apes.

Spyro himself pounded against any Ape that came toward him, but he was trying to find Malefor in the sky. With so many Apes crowding around him, it was difficult for him to find the fraud king.

"Now my loyal minions," shouted Malefor's voice from the sky. "Kill them all. Leave no prisoners."

Spyro looked to the sky and saw hordes of Gremlins coming down in squads. The ugly, green varmints soared down like meteorites, with poisonous weapons.

"Look towards the sky," shouted Spyro.

Ahead of him, the three Dragon Guardians came and caught the Gremlins off-guard. Dozens of other dragons joined them in the fray. Now there was a land battle and an air battle.

But Spyro needed to deal with Malefor now. In the dark sky, Spyro could see a dark figure floating around. He was determined it was Malefor. He readied his wings and soared up. He drew to a halt and looked down at his land army, worried they might not survive if he wasn't leading them. So he descended to them.

Cynder saw him coming and cried, "Don't worry about us, Spyro. Fight Malefor."

"Yes," shouted Flashwing. "Go show that dragon who means business."

Spyro nodded and looked up. Again he resumed going up to the dark Purple Dragon. Going up, Spyro pushed away any Gremlins in his way. More than half there, Spyro stopped and saw six red, dragon-like Gremlins in front of him. Spyro smiled and unleashed yellow electricity at them. After that, Spyro charged and burned them with a Fire Dart, burning four of them.

The two remaining did not hesitate to attack. They used their shrieking fear attacks on him.

Spyro flipped and flopped out of their fearing attacks and shot two Earth Darts at them. The Earth Darts pounded them like boulders.

Spyro looked down one more time.

Whirlwind was using her rainbow powers on the Apes with clouds covering them. Ignitor jumped like a pinball and slashed at different Apes. Stealth Elf was using her ninja skills to catch any cowardly Apes off-guard. Flashwing, in a fury of rage, scratched the daylights out of the Apes.

Spyro then turned to the dragons fighting the Gremlins. They seemed to be at an advantage, but there still was Malefor to be had.

Spyro looked at the sky and headed towards Malefor who was looking at him.

"Came to here to die?" he asked.

"No, I came back to get the throne of my ancestors, not yours," answered Spyro, dashing.

Both Malefor and Spyro grabbed each other and bit and clawed with their teeth and claws. Roars of battling cries thundered and scorches of fire lit the dark clouds. Spyro and Malefor fought with brutal strength and snapping at each other's throats. And with great force, Malefor pushed Spyro away.

Malefor seized this opportunity and unleashed his Fury Blast.

Quickly reacting, Spyro also unleashed his Fury Attack. Both attacks collided in dead center. Malefor's blast was slowly towards Spyro.

_I just need to hang on_, Spyro thought to himself. His mind remained calm, his heart remained pure, his thoughts went into memories; memories he remember when he was younger, playing with Sunburn, Flashwing, and Cynder. He could feel something in his heart that made him feel strong. The same feeling he felt for Whirlwind and he now feels for Cynder: he loves Cynder in all of the Dragon Realms.

Suddenly, he eyes were widened if he woke up from a nightmare and his blast increased in strength. His blast was now going towards Malefor's side with great speed.

Malefor was shocked to see his blast losing and the blast shot right directly at him; it plunged at him, making him fall back towards the earth.

Spyro spun around a few time, and unleashed another kind of Fury Attack and thundered down at Malefor, plundering both Malefor and himself towards the Dragon Temple. And they both landed in the throne room of the Temple.

Spyro got up and a flickering light caught his eye.

"I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. I'm free."

The speaking light of joy flew towards the front door and disappeared into the horizon.

Spyro turned to Malefor who weakly got up and glared at Spyro and said, "You can't defeat me I am eternal. I still have plans in which I plan to execute. And when I'm done here, I will go back to Warfang and execute your friends. And after that I will execute the Apes and the Gremlins, so that I can rule these infested lands myself. Destruction is all I know."

"Preservation is all I know. I will not back down from this battle, Malefor. You killed my father. You killed my friend. You deserve to die."

"Then prove it to me, Purple Dragon. Kill me. Prove to me I'm not eternal."

Spyro shook his head and said, "Tell that to your Ape army."

Spyro flew out the front door, still looking at Malefor.

Outside the Temple, sounds started to echo throughout the throne room. Spyro heard whispers of Apes.

"You Apes are here too?" asked Malefor's voice.

The Apes inside reminaed silent.

"Come on, Spyro is outside. Execute him?"

"Execute?" said a voice, Gaul's voice. "Hey, Assassin, didn't he saw he was going to execute us?"

"Yes, he did," said the Assassin's voice.

"Yes, this so-called-king was planning to kill us all along," said the Conductor's voice.

"Guys?" the three spoke.

There was strong echoing laughing. From outside, Spyro saw shadows of Apes coming from all corners of Malefor, surrounding the weakened dragon in a very bad state. The shadows of the Apes shown to be wielding weapons, axes, and scythes.

He heard Malefor's tough voice, ready to fight it all out. Spyro floated higher and the shadows turned into noises. Sounds of high jumping and war cries echoed in the Temple's entrance. Sounds of Malefor were fighting but suddenly grown into cries of pain and agony. Sounds of metal ripping through flesh and blood ran in Spyro's ear. The Apes were scrapping and ripping apart their former master.

As painfully as he heard it, Spyro blew an enormous cloud-size fire directly at Temple, concealing their and Malefor's fate in the blazing fire with no change for survival and being burned alive.


	35. Spyro Takes the Throne

It is almost over. One more chapter left after this and this story a year in the making will be done.

Here it is: the almost end of the journey.

**All characters belong to Actvision.**

* * *

The Apes all of a sudden retreated from the city and followed Malefor. The Gremlins flew up towards the sky, which was suddenly turning into rainclouds. Rain poured into the city. All the residents walked out of their homes and gathered outside the city along with Spyro's forces.

The rain poured soft and light. Then the rain poured heavily and strongly with each passing second, making a thick fog.

Cynder and Whirlwind exited the city, walking together. It seemed that their rivalry had turned into a bond of friendship, and forgotten their arguments.

Ignitor and Stealth Elf walked out with their weapons strapped around their bodies.

Flashwing carried the ashes of Sunburn out with her. Dozens of cheetahs, moles, and dragons hurled around her and the pile of ashes she was carrying, signing for their fallen comrade. The three Dragon Guardians walked around Flashwing and dumped piles of ashes that were the remains of Sunburn's body.

Cynder and Whirlwind gathered around Sunburn's piled ashes. They, too, signed and mourned for their fallen friend.

Sparx the dragonfly was flying towards them, curiously to see what was happening.

"This victory came at a great cost," said Cynder. "First Spyro's father, then a ruined kingdom, and now this. What is to become of us? Spyro is…"

"Here," said a voice.

The mourning sounds turned away and turned toward a walking figure in the deep, think fog. The figure relieved itself to be no other than Spyro, the true king of the Dragon Realms.

"Spyro," gasped Cynder. "Malefor? Is he…"

"Dead," said Spyro, gracefully. "Along with his Apes, they won't be bothering us anytime, anywhere in the future."

The crowd cried in cheers of joy: they were liberated from Malefor and his army of Apes forever. The age of peace has come to the land, and they bowed before their new king.

Spyro walked towards his loyalists, surrounding the ashes of Sunburn. His forces walked out of the way for their new king to make. Spyro made his way towards Flashwing and the pile of Ashes.

"He is gone," said Flashwing, tearfully. "Sunburn…"

Spyro walked near the big pile of ash. "Sunburn, my comrade. My friend. Such a noble sacrifice you didn't have to make."

A tear dropped from his eye and dropped into the pile.

Suddenly, a gush of a strong wind blew in Spyro's face. The wind was strong and fierce like a hurricane. Spyro and his army closed their eyes and covered themselves. With the winds swinging, Spyro flopped to the ground and curled himself up like a ball. His entire army hurled to the ground and hoped for the worst to happen. And just as the winds started, they ended in thirty seconds.

The rains also had stopped; the sun shined over the eastern horizon.

Spyro and his army opened their eyes and blinked. Looking all around, seeing what could have caused it, there was no one there with them. But they all gazed towards the east, looking at the sun if they had seen the sun for the first time.

"It… can't… be…" grumbled Flashwing.

Spyro turned to Flashwing who looked awed and shocked. He turned her direction, of the pile ashes of Sunburn. But it wasn't the ashes of Sunburn, it was the great dragon phoenix hybrid himself: Sunburn. Alive and breathing, Sunburn stood with great pride.

"Sunburn!" sparked Spyro.

All of Spyro's forces looked towards him and were shocked to see Sunburn alive.

"Sunburn, how did you…?"

"Have you all forgotten what I was? I'm half phoenix. Get it now how I survived my death?"

"Oh, yes, I remember," said Spyro. "When a phoenix dies, they burst into ashes but they are reborn from the ashes. And I am reborn."

There were even more cries of joy.

"There is one final thing," said a screechy voice.

A part of the crowd turned toward a high part of the city's wall, to see the Hermit standing on a tower, pointing his stick at a site.

Spyro saw to what the Hermit as pointing at: a small towering structure built a hill overlooking a mountain view of the Dragon Realms.

"The time has come for the new king," stated the Hermit, bowing his head, "to take his place."

Spyro nodded and turned and walked towards the structure with grace and pride like a king. With each step, a spark of green sprang from his feet. Clouds formed overhead, beaming the sun's light at Spyro as he walked closer. Plants around him began to sprout big and wide, far out, and throughout the Dragon Realms. Lush green and animal life began to return as Spyro ended his walk and stood on the structure.

Everyone watch with great joy, and Ignitor, despite being a metal knight of fire, burst into tears of joy, much to Stealth Elf's annoyance of him.

Spyro looked to the sky and heard a ghostly voice call to him, "You did well, my son." His father's voice called out to him, which made Spyro smile brightly.

Life began to bloom in the realms once again, with Spyro as the new king.


	36. Epilogue: The End of the Journey

Now it is over. The last chapter. Here it is: the end of the journey.

Now if this story is ever deleted again, I will not be doing it again. Took me year and a few months to finish this because I had my head in other projects, I was daydreaming a lot, and I was being neglected and feeling too lazy finish to this story.

And for this, I decided to make something very emotional among friends and a family member. (First 5 paragraphs.) And yes I do mean them and this is a fanfic after all. What would be more emotional than to partly end with these paragraphs?

Here it is: the End of the Journey.

**All characters belong to Actvision.**

* * *

Four months had strolled after the deaths of Malefor and the Apes and the disappearance of the Gremlins, the Dragon Realms was sprouting with life once again. Spyro had managed to survive the ordeals with Whirlwind and Cynder.

Whirlwind up straight said to King Spyro she, like some hybrids that are half of two different species, can't be in the union with whole (or full) creatures. She stated she could no longer be with him, saying Cynder is meant for him and stating that his world is not meant for hybrids. Then she departed from the realms and to live a life of her own.

Flashwing and Sunburn too said they were hybrids and couldn't stay in the Dragon Realms. They bid farewells to Spyro and Cynder and followed Whirlwind to start their own lives, away from the Dragons Realms and pretend they are in some different place. So off the three hybrids went, and Sunburn stated they will never return. And with that last good-bye, Spyro and Cynder watched their friends fly off in the distant horizon; never to see their hybrid friends again.

For Igintor and Stealth Elf, they decided to stay behind and were made personal bodyguards for the new king.

For the queen, Cho-Lei was happy to see her son again. But for the past few months, her body began to age rapidly and her happiness faded into sadness. And within two more months, she died peacefully. Cho-Lei's body was laid to rest in a long and wide tombs buried beneath Warfang.

King Spyro then married Cynder and became Queen a month later. Both king and queen were living happy lives.

Two Years Latter

Spyro was rushing towards a newly built Dragon Temple after he burned the old one with Malefor and his backstabbing Apes. He heard the news from Hunter that Cynder had two dragon eggs near her side.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey, K-k-k-k-king Sp-Sp-Sp-yro," shouted Ignitor, riding on Spyro. "C-c-c-can y-y-y-you sl-sl-sl-sl-slow do-do-do-down?"

"What's that ?" Spyro shouted back.

"Ah, ne-ne-never mind."

Stealth Elf was also there, riding with Ignitor who didn't like to ride on a running dragon.

Spyro finally reached the new Dragon Temple and entered through the entrance.

The new Temple was just as the old one. New designs, new structure features, everything was the same as the old one.

Going into the new Temple, Spyro found Cynder just a few yards from him, curled in a sleeping position but with her head looking at him. Her tail lay in a quarter of a circle. Her legs were crossed. And she was smiling big. The Hermit was standing beside her. Her blue, starlight eyes looked down at two dragon hatchlings.

One was colored in Spyro's body with Cynder's horns and the other in Cynder's body and with Spyro's horns.

"I am a father now," he said.

Ignitor and Stealth Elf hopped off Spyro and looked at the newborn baby dragons. They both said, "Awe!'

"Adorable little dragons," said Stealth Elf.

They both walked closer to the baby dragons.

"They're so beautiful just like you," said Spyro, hugging Cynder with his head.

"I figured out names for them, Spyro," whispered Cynder.

"What do you call them?" he whispered back.

"This one who looks like you but with my horns is called Whiplash, and the one who looks like me with your horns I called something special: Whirlwind. And they're both girls."

"What!?" said Spyro, still whispering. "Aw oh, Ignitor is going to feel the shocking feeling."

"Arg," said Ignitor if he was glancing in outer space.

"What?" said Stealth Elf.

"Just remembering what it was like back in Skylands when Spyro was there only a kid. Chasing, picking, burning the fur of the sheep. How they would burn only to grown back to burn them again. And those races we did with Spyro and Whirlwind. Ah, those memories. And I am realizing this, Stealth Elf: when those kids grown older, we can have the old-fansion fun we had in the old days."

"Oh," said Stealth Elf.

"Yes, Stealth Elf. Just like the old just when it was the four of us: Whirlwind, Spyro, you, and me. In the future, it will be us and the two little guys burning and racing for the gags of fun."

"Er, Ignitor," said Spyro, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"They're girls."

"Ok girls. You and I will have fun with the–WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!–GIRLS!"

"Yes, Ignitor, girls," confirmed Stealth Elf, smiling.

"Not one but two girls–Oi-vey," fainted Ignitor and flopped to the ground and blanked out for an entire day and night before waking up the next morning that was in for something he wasn't expecting to be in: a tea party with the newborns and with Stealth Elf.

The King of Dragon

* * *

**Note from the author: That was something. An emotional opening to start the last chapter and a funny way to end the last chapter. You weren't expecting that, didn't you? Well I wanted to end this with something that was funny.**

**Anyway, I'm finally done with this story for a third and final time. If deleted I won't write it again, and this is where the story _will_ end. I am slightly planning on a squeal but a short-story ten chapter story. This story took me over a year to do and finish and I need to take a long break because I have some other projects I need to be working on. So don't expect other stories maybe for two-to-three months because like I stated, I have other projects to do. If I do a sequel, it may be a while. I have other fanfics I want to do, but time will tell.**

**So til my text fanfic, start over and read this entire story again and/or read two other stories I've written, two fanfics on my account of MLP: FIM.**


	37. Epilogue: A New Life of the Hybrids

Wasn't really planning on this, but I was thinking it over, debating to do a sequel for my fanfic: The King of Dragons. I'm still considering it, but some of you readers are maybe curious of what has happened with Sunburn, Flashwing, and Whirlwind after the defeats of Malefor and his army.

Well, this will be the last chapter and the second epilogue to this story's climax. Here it is: Epilogue II: The World of Hybrids. (The 'II' is the Roman number of 2 if you don't know that.)

**The characters are owned by Activision.**

* * *

After the hybrids departed from the Dragon Realms, Sunburn, Flashwing, and Whirlwind flew towards the wastelands where Spyro was exiled to after his father's death. Sunburn led the two other hybrids out in the wastelands. They came flying down in the middle of nowhere. After leaving, they headed towards the sector, far away from nearest village or the nearest life form. And for the first time in Sunburn's life, he didn't know where to go from there.

"Where do we go?" he wondered. "We got a hundred miles of wastelands around us and the nearest lifeforms are many more miles away. I hope you girls got a plan."

"I don't have," admitted Flashwing. "I've lived in the Dragon Realms all my life, and I don't know anything of the outside world. So I'm not going to be useful." All of Flashwing's life, she served under Malefor's ruthless rule, serving his raw meals and his nasty, bloody drinks. She would never forget his evil smiles and his merciless laughs of his victims fighting to the deaths in the arenas. Now he was dead and she was free from his iron grip.

"I know a place where we can stay," said Whirlwind.

"You do?" asked Sunburn and Flashwing.

"It's the place where I lived all my life until you, Sunburn, came flying when Cynder was possessed Malefor's dark magic."

"Hey, don't you mentioned that event," snapped Sunburn. "I was only shaken up by her appearance. She was only feet away for me when I noticed her voice talking in a demonic voice."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Flashwing.

"Ah, you don't know what happen to Sunburn and Cynder when they entered a secret place where I lived with Ignitor, Stealth Eld, and Spyro?" asked Whirlwind.

"No," answered Flashwing.

Whirlwind told her about Sunburn being chased by a corrupted Cynder and came barreling right into Skylands. She stated he acted more like a fiery chicken than a fiery dragon. Flashwing flipped on her back, laughing.

"Oh, oh very funny. Ha ha, it is to laugh," mocked Sunburn.

"I wasn't quite there, but Cynder filled me in with the details," finished Whirlwind.

Flashwing managed to regain control of herself and stood on her feet, still laughing. "For all my life, I thought you had a personality of fire. Now it is debatable that we hybrids are meant to be entertained."

"Entertained!?" said Sunburn. "I'm a hybrid: half dragon, like you guys, and half phoenix. No way would I be so scared."

"Scared?" said Whirlwind. "I would say frightened."

"And I would say Sunburn's still a hatchling," said Flashwing.

"We ought to get going with," interrupted Sunburn, looking at a bright sunset. The sun was setting in the west, big and wide as a mountain range. "And I don't know where this place was."

"I know," said Whirlwind. "Follow me."

Whirlwind flew right passed Sunburn and Flashwing. Flashwing followed right after the dragon-unicorn hybrid. Sunburn shook his head and complained, _why do I have to be the only male hybrid in this group?_ Sunburn widened his wings and followed after the two female hybrids.

It wasn't long until the trio hybrids touched down near an oasis. "This is where a parallel universe is," stated Whirlwind. "We'll slip through this bushes and right in we go." Whirlwind walked forward as did Sunburn, disappearing behind the bushes. Flashwing seemed hesitate to walk forward. She didn't know about this place or if the two were playing a joke on her. How could one entire kingdom of floating islands be in a ten foot oasis?

Suddenly, Sunburn popped his head though the bushes. "Well, you coming or are you going to stand there all night?"

"Er, no," Flashwing grumbled.

"Then come on. You're wasting daylight." Sunburn's head once again disappeared behind the bushes.

Flashwing walked slowly towards the bushes, still debating to enter.

"Oh, come on," cried Sunburn's voice. His paw reached out towards Flashwings leg, and she was pulled with Sunburn's strength. At first, she struggle not to go through the bushes, but against the might and aggressiveness of a phoenix hybrid; she was easily pulled through the bushes.

And in seconds, Flashwing was glaring at a horizon of floating islands. Her eyes sparkled with amazement and delight.

"See?" said Whirlwind, walking up toward an edge. Whirlwind looked from overlook point of the place. "This is where I lived with Spyro and the two living with Spyro now. Now this is our home, away from the world of reality and in the world of a different universe. This place…is ours."

"You said it," Flashwing muttered, walking up to Whirlwind.

"So," said Sunburn, joining them. "What shall we do first?"

Seven Years Latter

"Skylanders, we are about to be under attack from Kaos," shouted a blue wizard with a staff with an emerald attach. "Skylanders, report in." This wizard was named Master Eon, a Portal Master: someone able to transport any creature from one place to another in a snap.

The three hybrids were sought out by this Portal Master and joined a large team of Skylanders that consists of different creatures; creatures such as the hybrids themselves. Basically, a large squadron of outcasts from different places all joined together to fight a mad, dimwitted, little person named Kaos, an evil Portal Master who wishes to rule Skylands with a dark hand.

Sunburn, Whirlwind, and Flashwing were among the first to be recruited by Master Eon. It all started when the three hybrids went flying into the farthest territories of the unknown. And in that process, they came across this Portal Master fighting against a large force of strange-looking goblins and joined in to help him. After helping Eon with the fight, he saw them as potential protectors of these lands, and recruited them.

As the years rolled on, more and more of creatures joined them and the quest for peace and justice. These hybrids couldn't be happier than they are.

Now, Master Eon summoned as much Skylanders as possible, for Kaos was back with another plan and better than the last. Every time Kaos would have a plan, it would end up failing and his next plan would be bigger and better before only to have it failed the next round.

"Skylanders, Kaos has returned again," said the Portal Master.

There was a crowd of Skylanders meeting with Eon.

"Once again, Skylands is being threatened once again. And it seems he has brought a bigger army."

There was some muttering and whispering in the ground.

"And fear, Skylanders," continued the Portal Master, "I have found us a leader to lead all of you into battle and once again, win a glorious victory."

More muttering went on and some weak cheers softly cried out.

"I wonder what the master has found," wondered Sunburn.

"I hope it's a dragon," said Flashing.

"I hope it's not a smallfry," said Whirlwind.

The hybrid trio was amongst the crowd, waiting to hear the news of a new Skylander leader. For some time, they needed a leader to lead them against the forces of Kaos. Now they were going to get him or her.

"Skylanders, I proudly present to you," said Eon, stepping away to shown them a small red tent.

The crowd grew anxious to see their new leader walk out from the red tent. They were really hoping their new leader was strong, bold, cunning, and brave. The anxiety crowd had their figures crossed, eyes glaring, and lungs popping. Even Sunburn, Flashwing, and Whirlwind were tightening their claws in the ground.

"Your new leader," continued the Portal Master.

Suddenly, the front entrance blew open and out came a small dragon paw, a head with curved orange horns, and a purple body, in the form of a dragon.

"Spyro!" Master Eon finished.

The crowd burst into great cheers and all the Skylanders began to dance around.

But Sunburn, Flashwing, and Whirlwind stood like statues. "Spyro? Here in Skylands?" gasped Sunburn, in a loud cheering crowd.

The hybrid trio sat there, emotionless. When they gazed at this "Spyro", he did look like himself but seemed to more ugly than the last they met.

"How… is… that… possible?" gasping Flashwing.

Whirlwind saw a quick answer and turned to see her friends. "Guys, we must not go back to the Dragon Realms?"

They both turned to Whirlwind. "Why?" they asked.

"That dragon _is_ Spyro, but not the Spyro we know. The Spyro we know is a Dragon King in the Dragon Realms. This ugly Spyro is another version of this world. Think about it: two Spyros of two different, alterative universes. Or just two Spyros of two different dimensions."

"Ah, great," the three of them muttered.

And the three hybrids glared at each other and back at the ugly-looking, Purple Dragon Skylander: Spyro. And they didn't know if they should tell him or just leave let the ugly Spyro find out for himself, about the alternative Dragon King form of this Purple Dragon. Or just leave it a complete mystery.

"Just leave it a mystery and keep this Skylander Spyro from discovering the Dragon King Spyro," suggested Whirlwind.

THE END

* * *

Surprised by this chapter. Yeah a twist on this Skwlanders dimension and Legend of Spyro dimension. Two dimensions in one. I wanted to create an epilogue about the three hybrids of what happened to them after Spyro becomes king.

Well, there you have it: the ending of Spyro and Cynder, their two kids, and the ending of the three hybrids. But since writing this, I might as well start writing a squeal, but about Stealth Elf and Ignitor going back to Skylands and becoming Skylanders themselves.


End file.
